Just One Wish
by Chihaki
Summary: Fate has once again befallen on the two lovers... is this the start of true love, or a path of self-destruction?
1. Sakura

**Just One Wish…**   
A CCS fanfiction   
Prologue…   
By Hans (Chihaki Kunimiya) 

NOTE: Clamp owns CCS. I don't own them. Hmm… I think that's it. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Mei-lin are 18 yrs, old.  
  


Prologue - Sakura…

"What am I thinking?" "I have expressed my love to her but…but… What's stopping me?"   
  
Li thinks about Sakura. In his dreams, when they meet, when they have a date, when they have their first kiss… and yet he couldn't ask the one question that he wants to be answered.   
  
"Marriage, that's the only thing that is left, yes, it's the only one."   
  
He remembers leaving Sakura in Japan as he returned to Hong Kong. He couldn't forget Sakura's tears rolling down to her cheeks. 

--== Flashback ==--

"Promise me that you come back!" "Promise me that you will stay here okay?"   
  
"Yes. Yes I will." 

--== End of Flashback ==-- 

"My return to Hong Kong lasted three years. Though my parents want me to stay, but…   
  
Sakura… I just can't forget her. My life blossomed when I see her; all of my sadness vanished when I see her smile. Yes, I will go back, go back where all of my friends are, where my dear Sakura is…"   
  
As he thinks about Sakura, a golden case appeared. Inside it is a diamond ring, beautiful; beautiful as the person who is going to wear it.   
  
"Yes, the perfect present for the perfect girl…"   
  
He also thinks about Tomoyo. Sakura's very best friend. And a "fan" of the Card Captors especially when she records their battles.   
  
"I would really be happy when I see her with a video camera. Oh those were the days…"   
  
Li has a lot of fond memories with Sakura. He wished that he shouldn't have wasted time again. 

--== Flashback ==-- 

"BANG!"   
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!"   
  
"Syaoran, please open your eyes. Answer me! Please!"   
  
I tried to speak but nothing came out of my lips. Why I see Sakura weeping on me? Am I dead? No way! I am still alive! Then how come?   
  
"Please, don't leave me. Oh please don't leave me. Please… don't… oh… my… dear… Syaoran…"   
  
Why is she saying this to me? Why? 

--== End of Flashback ==-- 

Li's tears started to fall. He couldn't contain his sorrow. But why is he crying?   
  
"Tears, are those tears are from happiness or from sorrow? I don't understand all of this. I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT AT ALL!"   
  
"Is there something wrong with me? Answer me! Anyone?"   
  
Yet nothing appeared.   
  
"I see Sakura weeping. It is starting all over again. From her sorrow to sadness to depression to… death."   
  
"What! Sakura dead? No, this is not true. THIS IS NOT TRUE!"   
  
He couldn't believe what he saw.   
  
"Have I failed to protect her? To comfort her? To love her for the rest of my life? If so, then, WHAT I AM FOR?"   
  
His sorrow is heard throughout the air, and yet, no one listened.   
  
"Sakura… my dear Sakura… I love you with all my heart…" Sakura…   
  


End of Prologue


	2. Tears

**Just One Wish**   
A CCS fanfiction   
Part I 

**Part I - Tears… **   
  
"This can't be true. No. It can't be true…"   
  
Over the horizon, Sakura, a girl once filled with happiness, a girl that, who meets a guy named Syaoran, who loved him, cared for him, and protected him, seemed that she lost absolutely everything at that moment.   
  
It seems that all of her happiness is gone…   
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo muttered. "We should go now…"   
  
Sakura looks on the sky. It turned dark. It's going to rain…   
  
"Sakura-chan, we should be…" Tomoyo asked Sakura.   
  
"Please, just a bit longer…" Sakura pleaded to her.   
  
"It has been some time… I can remember those memories… I just can't, I just can't…"   
  
She couldn't say anything anymore. She burst into tears as she touched the gravestone with something written on it. 

Li Syaoran   
"Heart is one's person door to its true emotion."   
"Love is the chain that binds two people together."   
"Life may end, but love lives forever…"   
**_You will be always be in my heart… Sakura…_ **   
  
"Syaoran… Why? Why do you have to go?"   


--== Flashback ==-- 

"WHAT! You're going back to Hong Kong?" Sakura was shocked.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I will leave tomorrow." Li explained.   
  
"But, why so soon? Why now? Why when everything is looking good…"   
  
"Yes, I know but even at first I couldn't believe it. But my parents… they need me right now. I don't know what's the reason that's why I have to…"   
  
Sakura just don't buy Li's explanation. There must be some mistake. Yes, there must be.   
  
"Ah! Maybe it's Mei Lin's doing. She will do anything just to separate us!" Sakura said.   
  
But Li nodded.   
  
"No. She wouldn't do such a thing."   
  
Sakura faced sadness in her heart, she knows that her one true love will leave her and possibly won't return. She feared the worst. She starts to cry.   
  
But Li hugged her tightly, never letting go.   
  
"I'm so sorry that I made you cry. I really wished we could stay forever but I'm afraid that isn't true, but listen to me, we will always be together. I promise that when everything is finished, I will return, to all my friends, and especially, to you."   
  
Sakura wiped her tears and for a moment, she felt happiness in her heart once again.   
  
"Li-kun? You will?" Sakura wondered.   
  
"I will do everything to come back."   
  
"You maybe just lying to me."   
  
"No. I couldn't lie to a girl I love."   
  
Sakura couldn't say a thing. She threw herself to Li and they hugged deeply forgetting other things.   
  
She felt that she was at heaven.   
  
"Oops, time to go." Li blurted.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, Li-kun." Sakura said.   
  
"By the way, you can call me Syaoran instead."   
  
"Okay!"   
  
The two lovers separated to return home. Sakura felt happiness and sorrow at the same time. She went home wondering if Li will return, and stay with her, and marry her, have children and…   
  
Thinking of those things made her blush.   


-= During the Night =- 

Kero is just puzzled on Sakura's face. He couldn't decide if she is happy or sad. She just stared at the night sky.   
  
"Umm… Sakura? May I just ask you about that why are you just staring in the sky?"   
  
She didn't respond.   
  
"Hello? Earth to Sakura!"   
  
…   
  
"Oh no, her brain might have stopped."   
  
Kero picks up a book and tries to hit her in an effort to jumpstart her. But Sakura reacted by stealing the book from him and bonked his head with the book.   
  
"OUCH! Why did you do that!"   
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you."  
  
"Maybe it's Li isn't it?"   
  
"NO IT'S NOT!"   
  
"Ah! You're blushing!"   
  
Sakura kept blushing on what Kero said.   
  
"Well, it's true isn't it?" Kero exclaimed.   
  
"Hey! How did you know that!" Sakura is reluctant.   
  
"Hey! They don't call me the guardian beast Cerberus for nothing!"   
  
"By the way, is there something wrong with Li?"   
  
"Well, it's a long story."   
  
"Don't worry. I have the time."   
  
Sakura explained to Kero what happened during that afternoon with Li. After telling the story, her eyes are starting to water.   
  
"Thanks for listening, Kero-chan." Sakura wiped her tears.   
  
"Aside from being the guardian beast, I am also your friend, so you can count on me!"   
  
"So, he's leaving huh?"   
  
"Yeah. I guess."   
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure that he will fulfil that promise. He wouldn't just lie like that because if he does, he's gonna get it!"   
  
"Let's not get violent okay!"   
  
As Sakura and Kero went to bed, Sakura is still thinking about Li.   
  
"Syaoran, I love you." Sakura whispered to herself.   
  
And she went to bed.   


-= The Next Day =- 

As the plane that headed to Hong Kong announced it's last call, Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Kero and Mei Lin met together before the check-in counter.   
  
"Finally, Li and I are heading back to Hong Kong. We are alone there and…" Mei Lin said.   
  
Just then, Sakura bolted to her and…   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing, it's nothing."   
  
Just as the two are starting to square off, he quickly got between to them.   
  
"Let's not fight now okay?"   
  
"Sure." Both of them said.   
  
Tomoyo is behind them recording everything…   
  
"Oh, It's so good to see them, but I felt sad that Li is leaving Sakura. That's not just right."   
  
"Flight HK362 is due to depart in 30 minutes. May I ask the passengers to check-in in the counter before departure."   
  
"Oh, there's no time." Li said.   
  
"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura whispered.   
  
"Well, time to get going." Mei Lin said. "See you guys later."   
  
Mei Lin went first, Li however wants to spend some time with Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, its time."   
  
"I know. But I want to ask you again. Will you return?"   
  
"Of course. Even you didn't say that I will go back here as soon as possible."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Promise."   
  
The two hugged each other tightly, never letting go.   
  
"Sakura?"   
  
"Yes dear."   
  
"I… I…"   
  
"I love you, Syaoran."   
  
Sakura closed her eyes as she prepared to kiss Li. At first he seemed reluctant to do this at a public place but he didn't mind. He wants to be with her. And the time is now.   
  
"I love you too, Sakura."   
  
The two kissed deeply. Forgetting about everything at that moment. She felt the warmth of Li's body filling her with happiness and love.   
  
She hasn't felt this good in years.   
  
As the two exchanged their love, Tomoyo, along with Kero, records everything.   
  
"How sweet, yet sad…" Tomoyo shed a tear. As the plane took off, Sakura stood on the terminal to glimpse the plane one last time.   
  
"Let's go home, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispered.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so."   
  
"Syaoran, I'll wait for you…"   


--== End of Flashback ==-- 

The rain is pouring down, yet Sakura won't leave. It has been a year since the most crushing moment in her life occurred, and even at that time, she don't want to remember those things.   
  
"Sakura-chan, let's go."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Syaoran, I'll visit you again okay?"   
  
As the two walked on the street that once grew cherry blossom trees, now they are all withered just like Sakura.   
  
Tomoyo is hurt as she sees Sakura now.   
  
"Those moments, why those moments have to come to us?"   


-= To the Unknown =- 

"Sakura… why is she sad? Did I do something to crush her heart?"   
  
Li found himself floating somewhere, like space. And yet he couldn't move a muscle.   
  
"Why am I here? I don't remember a thing. Help me Sakura." Suddenly, images appear in front of him. At first all of them are blurred, but one of them appeared clear. Li took a look.   
  
"Is… that me?"   


--== Flashback ==-- 

"It took almost forever for this event to occur but now there's no turning back."   
  
Li packs his things as he prepared to leave. He has gotten permission from his parents to stay in Japan.   
  
To him, it was a blessing he was waiting for.   
  
"Sakura, now my promise will be fulfilled."   
  
He waves goodbye to his parents as he goes to the airport. However, there is a girl blocking his way.   
  
It was Mei Lin. And she wasn't happy.   
  
"Li, Why? Why do want to go to Japan? Is your family not important to you anymore?"   
  
"No, I have my own will and they respected my decision. It's my destiny."   
  
"Is it all because of her? You will give up everything?"   
  
"If it takes all of my valuables to be with her then so be it."   
  
"Is she… that important to you?"   
  
"Sakura is my love, she is pure and gentle with a good heart. It is hard to find such a girl today. Even at first we were rivals I started to realize that there is something I feel when we meet, that feeling grew stronger when we became friends. Finally that feeling that I have with her is love. She feels the same way as I do. We love each other so much that, we can give up everything we have just to be together. I just can't lose her." Mei Lin just couldn't believe what just Li said. Is Sakura more valuable than anything else? She tried to fight back.   
  
"What about me? I am your girlfriend for these past years and you will just replace me with some other girl? What does she have that I don't? What?"   
  
"Only one thing, she cares for me deeply."   
  
Mei Lin couldn't say anything. She knows that Li's heart is for Sakura. She fell to the ground crying.   
  
"I beg you… please don't leave me…"   
  
Li didn't even look at her. He simply walked away. Mei Ling couldn't do anything but to cry.   
  
"I'm sorry. But you have to find another man in your life. You don't deserve me."   
  
As soon he said those words, he left her, crying. Meanwhile, Sakura got up in bed. Time to go to school.   
  
"Syaoran, It's going to be a beautiful day today!"   
  
Kero just looks stunned at her, for the last two years, all she thinks is Li, during at school, at home, while eating and even at sleep. Since the day Li left, she is counting, counting the days away until he returns.   
  
"Umm… I think you should go now. Look at the time." Kero said.   
  
"WHAT! OH NO, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"   
  
She quickly dressed up. And heads down to have breakfast.   
  
"Morning to all!"   
  
"Oh, good morning squirt."   
  
"You…"   
  
Touya, Sakura's older brother is at it again. Teasing her every morning. Normally, she will beat the crap out of him but…   
  
"You… you… monster!"   
  
She sees Li's happy face, because of this she quickly lost her anger.   
  
"Okay, I forgive you."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
He couldn't believe what just came out of Sakura's mouth.   
  
Sakura quickly ate breakfast, strapped her rollerblades and head to the door.   
  
"I'm going now, see you later!"   
  
"Huh? What was that all about?" Touya thinks to himself.   
  
"Oh, the trees are just beautiful."   
  
Sakura sees the beautiful cherry blossom trees as she strolls by. It is a start of another good day.   
  
She just made it in time before the school has its opening ceremony started.   
  
"Whew, I made it in time."   
  
As she went to class, she met up with Tomoyo.   
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan."   
  
"Oh, good morning to you too, Sakura-chan."   
  
"Isn't this day great?"   
  
"Yes, I feel like it's going to be."   
  
The two continued their class as usual; not knowing the fact that someone's waiting for them.   
  
As the two are having lunch, they talked about something that they hadn't talking about for sometime, Li.   
  
"So, how long is it?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"How long what?"   
  
"You know… Li?"   
  
"Oh, I guess it has been around three years when he left me…"   
  
"Left you? Why is he going to do something like that? You like him and he likes you."   
  
"Maybe he found some other girl and forgotten about me…"   
  
Sakura's tears are starting to roll down to her cheeks. The pain and bitterness of leaving her still haunts her.   
  
Tomoyo however, wiped her tears away and hugged her. She couldn't take to see her best friend suffer like that. "Sakura-chan, Li-kun loves you and he will carry that while he's in Hong Kong. He just won't let go to a girl he deeply loves. You are special to him. Believe me, he will return to us someday…"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan…"   
  
"I'm your friend, not just a friend but a best friend. I know what's best for you. Believing that he will return is the best thing you can do."   
  
"Thank you… you know what's best for me…"   
  
Sakura's tears stopped. Thanks to Tomoyo, she can wait, no matter how long for Li to return.   
  
After the classes ended, the two went home together then…   
  
"Sakura… Sakura…"   
  
"Huh? Tomoyo-chan, did you hear something?"   
  
"Hear what?"   
  
"Someone, someone's talking to me."   
  
"Who… who are you?"   
  
"Sakura… it has been time, the airport, the airport…"   
  
Then the voice disappeared.   
  
"What did he say to you?"   
  
"He said something about the airport, it means something. Oh no!"   
  
"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"   
  
"Sorry, I gotta go!"   
  
"WAIT! I'm coming too."   
  
"That someone… that someone is… Syaoran!"   
  
The two hurried at the airport. Li may be coming.   
  
At the arrival section, the two anxiously waited.   
  
"Sakura-chan, who are we waiting for?"   
  
…   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Syaoran-kun…"   
  
Minutes turned to hours, but to Sakura, those minutes seemed like years to her.   
  
"Why he hasn't come out yet? The flight says that it has landed an hour ago."   
  
Tomoyo asked herself.   
  
…   
  
Four hours passed.   
  
"Sakura-chan, maybe the thing said to you is just an illusion or something like that…"   
  
"No, the voice is true. I'll wait for him longer."   
  
Two hours passed, no sign of Li…   
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. He may not come today."   
  
"NO! I won't… I won't…"   
  
Sakura fell to the ground. She's tired waiting for Li.   
  
"You're tired. Let's go home now…"   
  
"But… but…"   
  
"Don't worry, we'll try again tomorrow okay?"   
  
"I… guess so…"   
  
The two are heartbroken. He's not coming after all.   
  
Yet, suddenly…   
  
"Whew! Why that checking of that luggage took that damn long?"   
  
"I hope Sakura's here, SAKURA!"   
  
The man's voice is heard at the airport, catching everyone's attention.   
  
Including Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
"Sakura-chan? Did you hear that?"   
  
"Oh my… that voice … that voice is… SYAORAN-KUN!" Sakura ran immediately.   
  
"Sakura-chan, wait up!" Tomoyo followed her.   
  
"SAKURA!"   
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!"   
  
The two voices are heard throughout the airport. No one's stopping them.   
  
The two continued to shout at the top of their voices until… they met once again.   
  
"It has been some since I met you, Sakura."   
  
…   
  
"Sakura? Say something! Is there something wrong?"   
  
SLAP!   
  
Sakura slapped Li, not knowing why. ,br />   
"Sa… Sakura? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you or…"   
  
Li didn't finish his sentence. Sakura interrupted him.   
  
"You… you… YOU IDIOT!"   
  
"WHAT! What did I do?"   
  
"Uh oh." Tomoyo sees both of them.   
  
"Why do you have to go?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well I said to you the last time, that's all."   
  
"Why you didn't… at least call me?"   
  
"Um, well, Mei Lin was guarding the phone. Ha ha…" Li is starting to laugh.   
  
However, Sakura don't buy Li's excuse.   
  
Sakura's anger is replaced by sadness.   
  
"Syaoran-kun… this long time, I thought that you now love someone else, someone who is more pretty than me, nicer than me, happier than…"   
  
Li hugged Sakura tightly, much to the delight to Tomoyo.   
  
"Ooh, this is getting interesting."   
  
Sakura just couldn't believe it. After so long, Li, he still loves her…   
  
"Syaoran-kun… I…I…"   
  
Li kissed her. That warm feeling from Li's soft lips fills her with delight and happiness. There is no longer doubt in her mind. Li is here and here to stay, and to love her for the rest of their lives.   
  
"I love you, Sakura. You are just the girl that I once loved and I will love again."   
  
"Syaoran-kun, you are the only person in my heart. Thank you."   
  
The two continued to kiss. Those years of waiting finally ended.   
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo records everything. She means everything.   
  
"What a happy ending!"   
  
As they continue their kiss, Li noticed Tomoyo.   
  
"Let's stop for a while."   
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.   
  
"There's someone recording us."   
  
"Oh, it's…"   
  
"Don't tell me, Tomoyo?"   
  
"Well, got to record every single detail you know." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Still have a camcorder with you huh?"   
  
"Well, she still do that, that's her hobby after all."   
  
  
The trio laughed.   
  
"Its night already. Let's go home." Li asked.   
  
"Yes… my love." Sakura answered.   
  
"Oh, they're so sweet." Tomoyo continues to record the two.   
  
However, something bad is happening at Hong Kong.   
  
As Mei Ling continues to cry, someone asked her.   
  
"Are you sad because that man left you?" The voice asked.   
  
"What! Who… who are you?"   
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I see that the cause of your sorrow I that girl named Sakura isn't it?"   
  
"Yes! Without her, Li will be mine!"   
  
"Well, let me fulfil that wish of yours."   
  
"What!"   
  
Without warning, the spirit possessed Mei Lin. She tried to fight back, but the spirit was just too strong.   
  
After she was possessed, Mei Lin's eyes are different. Eyes filled with one thing, hate.   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto… I will kill you!"   


--== End of Flashback ==-- 

"No, Mei Lin, you're… the…"   
  
Li couldn't believe himself. He sees the horror of what's going to happen.   
  
"I couldn't… stop it."   
  
"Why, Mei Lin. Why?"   
  
"Oh my… Sakura… Sakura…"   
  
"SAKURA!"   


* * *

End of Part I   
  
So, what do you think? Do you like it? That's just the beginning, so watch out for part two! 


	3. Sadness

**Just One Wish**   
An CCS fanfiction   
Part II 

**Part II - Sadness…**   
  
Quote: "The bigger your feelings to someone in your heart. The bigger the hole it creates when that someone is gone…"   
  
Clouds, Darkness, Rain…   
  
These are just symbols of suffering of one's heart. The cloudier it gets to see the truth. The darker the path to life. The stronger the rain in one's struggle. These are merely tests on many people's purpose on existence, yet to some, these are their description of hell.   
  
One unfortunate example is… Sakura…   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's house, just in time because the rain is pouring hard.   
  
"I'm glad that we made it." Tomoyo is relieved.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sakura answered.   
  
The two opened the door. Fujitake, Sakura's dad and Touya aren't home.   
  
"They're not here." Sakura wondered.   
  
"C'mon, let's see how's Kero-chan is doing."   
  
The two went up to her room and saw Kero, sleeping.   
  
"Hello there, Kero-chan." Tomoyo said in a cheerful voice.   
  
"Man, will you bug someone else? I'm still sleepy." Kero groaned.   
  
"Oh, c'mon. Wake up now. Please?"   
  
ZZZ…   
  
As Tomoyo continues to bug Kero to wake up, Sakura looks at a picture frame.   
  
"Me and Syaoran-kun. Posing at the dance ball… that's the time when… no…"   
  
Sakura burst into tears, dropping the picture to the ground. Tomoyo looked at Sakura in a worried look. Kero, who is asleep, woke up at the sound of the picture frame falling.   
  
"Sakura-chan…"   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
"Syaoran-kun… Syaoran-kun…"   


--== Flashback ==-- 

"Oh, I just can't wait for the dance, Syaoran-kun."   
  
"I'm also delighted at the dance tomorrow, Sakura."   
  
It is the day before the school dance, and everyone is exited at the event. Boys and girls are busy preparing the clothes they will wear and the person whom they will dance with.   
  
Sakura and Li are one of the most anxious, they have been thinking about it for over a month.   
  
"Syaoran-kun, will you be my dance partner?"   
  
"Of course, even if you didn't say it."   
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Syaoran."   
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan."   
  
Tomoyo is happy about the school dance. Not only that she could see Sakura and Li dancing together, but also she will record everything using her trusty camera.   
  
"Well, tomorrow's the day. I can't wait to see you and Li dance together. What a heavenly feeling!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Tomoyo, you should be ready for tomorrow. It's a once-only event so don't mess up!" Li said.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm ready for everything!"   
  
"Syaoran-kun, by the way, what clothes will you be wearing?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Huh? Clothes? Ha ha… well, I don't have a good suit to wear…" Li speaks worriedly.   
  
"Well, I don't have a good dress either, Ha ha…" Sakura laughed.   
  
"Well guys, no need to worry about that." Tomoyo exclaimed.   
  
"Huh?" The two looked at each other.   
  
"When it comes to clothes, Sakura-chan, I have lots and lots of choices for you." ,br />   
"You really mean it?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I'll make the best dress for you, Sakura-chan."   
  
"Hey! How about me?" Li asked.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll make the best suit too just for you." Tomoyo answered.   
  
"Thank god! I'm saved!" Li shouted.   
  
At the end of the day, the trio met up.   
  
"Well, I gotta go now, I need to practice some dance moves for tomorrow." Li said.   
  
"Me too, see you tomorrow, Syaoran-kun." Sakura blushed.   
  
Li kissed Sakura before parting. The feeling of love is in the air.   
  
"I love you, Sakura."   
  
"I love you too, Syaoran-kun."   
  
As they exchange their love, Tomoyo, as usual, records the action.   


-= During the Night =- 

Sakura got home, holding the dress from Tomoyo, dances around the house, already practicing for the dance, complete with music. Unfortunately…   
  
"Did someone die here?" Touya starts to joke.   
  
An angry Sakura races down and stomped Touya's foot.   
  
"OUCH!"   
  
"That's what you get when you try to ruin my dance."   
  
"Oh, so you are practicing for the school dance. So, who's your dance partner?"   
  
"Well, it's Syaoran."   
  
"So, It's the Chinese boy whom you're dancing with."   
  
Nothing seems to happen.   
  
"WHAT! THAT JERK!"   
  
Sakura knew that will happen.   
  
"Brother, why do you despise him so badly? Had he done something against you?"   
  
"Well, he is just… different."   
  
"Is that it? You hate him because he's different? He may different to us but… but…"   
  
Someone opened the door.   
  
"Hey, stop it Touya!"   
  
"Yukito-san." Sakura was relieved.   
  
"You know, It's not right for people to just judge other people only because they're different. Being different is what makes people special."   
  
"Ok, ok, I'm wrong. Well, it's just I don't like Sakura dancing around like a clown with another clown, that's all."   
  
"Brother, don't worry! Me and Syaoran-kun will do great at the dance!" And Sakura races up to her room.   
  
"Thank you, Yukito-san."   
  
"Sakura?" Kero asked her.   
  
"Oh, Kero-chan. I just can't wait for tomorrow."   
  
"Let me guess, it's the school dance isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, me and… Syaoran-kun, dancing together till morning and…"   
  
Sakura's starting to blush again.   
  
"So, Li's going to be your dance partner, well…"   
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!"   
  
"Congratulate me for what?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well, first thing first. You're starting to be a mature lady, which is a good thing to a young girl than you. Second, you're making it out with Li? That's a jackpot!"   
  
"You know that it's the two of us?"   
  
"Not really, but since that time you met him, I made a prediction and…"   
  
"No need to say that anymore, for me, it took almost forever to be with him and, I just can't believe it."   
  
"Well, stop lying around and start practicing!"   
  
"Yes, I mustn't waste time. It's a once in a lifetime event. I shouldn't waste it. It's for him, my Syaoran."   
  
And Sakura practiced her dance all night while Kero watches over her.   
  
**Meanwhile…**   
  
At Tomoyo's house, she's getting ready for the big event. Complete with video equipment. She takes practice shots for tomorrow's event.   
  
"Better practice my camera skills again, I mustn't screw this thing up. After all, this for Sakura-chan and Syaoran. I hope they like the dress that I made. I want to see each other's face when they see each other."   
  
And Tomoyo continues to prepare herself.   
  
And…   
  
At Li's apartment, he's looking at the picture Tomoyo took at the airport. It was he and Sakura.   
  
"Tomorrow's dance, me and Sakura, together, finally."   
  
Li continued to think about Sakura as he picks up the suit Tomoyo gave to him earlier.   
  
"Tomoyo really outdid herself this time."   
  
Suddenly… Li fainted. And pictures appeared in his mind.   
  
"Sakura, now, you die!"   
  
"No, please! Don't do it!"   
  
"SAKURA!"   
  
BANG!   
  
Then Li woke up.   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
He wonders what those images mean.   
  
There is another airplane that arrived to Japan. It's from Hong Kong.   
  
Of course, planes come and go in these two countries. However… this one seems different.   
  
At the arrival section, a girl appeared in a black dress and mysterious looking eyes. Eyes that mean only one thing, revenge.   
  
The girl's name is…   
  
Mei Lin…   


-= The Next Day =- 

Sakura is came to school very early. She just couldn't wait for the school dance to start, which is around 7:30. She greeted anyone she sees as she went to the classroom, daydreaming on what's going to happen tonight.   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
"Yes dear…"   
"This is the best thing that happened to my life. Thank you… no, that's not the right thing to say… I love you…"   
  
"And I love you too…"   
  
"Oh it can go forever and ever and…"   
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan."   
  
Sakura fell to the ground, trying to recover from the fall, met a familiar person.   
  
"Oh, it's just you. Good morning, Tomoyo-chan."   
  
"Hello guys!"   
  
"Good morning, Syaoran-kun!"   
  
"So, you guys are ready for tonight?" Li asked.   
  
"Yes, in fact; it took the whole night practicing myself to death just for you." Sakura blushed.   
  
"I'm also ready!" Tomoyo added.   
  
"Well, see you guys later." Li said as he exits.   
  
But before doing that, he kissed Sakura in the cheek. Sakura is blushing again.   
  
"See you tonight, Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered.   
  
Li was happy walking along, heading to his class, and then he met someone that made him feeling chilly.   
  
"Mei… Mei Lin! When did you arrive here?"   
  
…   
  
She doesn't answer.   
  
"Well, tonight's the school dance and well… who's your partner?"   
  
Upon hearing what Li said to her, she shed a tear, which made Li nervous. Tried his best to explain to her why then…   
  
"Just wait… just wait… it will be all over…"   
  
"What? What did you just say?"   
  
Mei Lin walked away, with a different look on her eyes. She may on to something, she may be.   
  
Li just stands there, puzzled.   


-= That Fateful Night =- 

Wearing the suit Tomoyo gave to him, Li poses one last time before meeting up with his love, Sakura.   
  
"I can't wait what she looks like."   
  
Li hurried from his apartment to the school, heading to the dance hall.   
  
There are people already dancing, though it's still quite early. Li starts to look for Sakura and Tomoyo but to no avail.   
  
"Well, I guess I'm a bit early. Better wait…"   
  
As Li patiently waits for the two, Two figures appeared in front of him. It's Touya and Yukito.   
  
"Hey, where's the monster, Chinese boy?" Touya jokingly asked.   
  
"Hey! Don't call me Chinese boy!" Li angrily answered back.   
  
"Now, stop you two! You wouldn't want to ruin this night for Sakura don't you?" Yukito interrupted.   
  
The two looked away.   
  
"Well, Syaoran-san, I hope that you and Sakura have a good time."   
  
"Hai!"   
  
Before the two left, Touya left a disturbing statement.   
  
"Hey! No kissing, Chinese boy!"   
  
Li just grinned his teeth in anger.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Syaoran!"   
  
"Sakura, I waited for so long… Oh, it's just you." Li is saddened.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry that I jumped in early, but I'm so exited that you two are dancing together." Tomoyo is exited.   
  
"By the way, where's Sakura?"   
  
"I'm right here!"   
  
"Oh… my … God…!" Li is shocked.   
  
He saw Sakura, like he's never seen her before. Sakura's dress is just fantastic. Wearing a pure white silk dress, similar to a wedding gown. Complete with a hood, with lace and ribbon in it. It seems that they're heading to a wedding ceremony instead of a school dance.   
  
"Do I look good? Tomoyo-chan really worked hard for this dress." Sakura turned red.   
  
"You look really good… no, you looked heavenly…" Li is lost in Sakura's heavenly looks.   
  
"Um, let's dance. It's going to start now." Sakura asked.   
  
"Of course!" Li shouted.   
  
And everyone else looked at them.   
  
"Sorry, sorry…" Li blushed.   
  
"Now, on with the show!" Tomoyo prepares the camera.   
  
"Wait! I'm not ready yet!"   
  
CLICK!   
  
As the night goes on, the dance is getting more and more romantic. Sakura and Li danced and danced throughout the night. Not even taking a rest after hour after hour after hour of non-stop dancing.   
  
It seems the two lovebirds are lost in heaven…   
  
Getting the detail after detail of the romantic night, Tomoyo tirelessly records, take pictures, typing everything and it means everything. Kero is around the ball, gulping up food as he goes.   
  
"Oh I just love the food!" Kero is ecstatic.   
  
"Those two, dancing, like they're in paradise." Tomoyo thinks about the two.   
  
Then, the music stopped.   
  
"What happened?" Li wondered.   
  
"I don't know." Sakura is also puzzled.   
  
"Oh, this is going to be good." Tomoyo said.   
  
"WHAT!"   
  
Attention: the results of the best couple in the school dance will now be announced. The cutest and the best dancing couple in the dance ball is:   
  
"WHAT! You didn't tell us about this?" Li is furious on Tomoyo.   
  
"What is this contest?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well, I really want to keep this a secret until the results are in, and, I hope you guys win!"   
  
"Oh boy…" Li slapped his head.   
  
The winners are… Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran! Give a round of applause and let's give the couple the dance hall for their solo number!   
  
"No way! I'm not going to humiliate myself in front of these people!" Li shouted.   
  
"C'mon, Syaoran-kun. I will be fun!"   
  
"Just for you Sakura, I'll do it!"   
  
"Now that's the spirit!" Tomoyo immediately prepares her camera.   
  
The two now stared to dance in a romantic number, alone. People are clapping their hands on the two as they danced at their best. Li feels the warmth of Sakura's body as they danced. Sakura feels the same way as Li did.   
  
"Sakura…" Li said in a soft voice.   
  
"Yes, dear…" Sakura gladly answered.   
  
"You know, this school dance is the best idea they've come up with."   
  
"You're right…"   
  
"Sakura… I… I…"   
  
"I love you, Syaoran-kun."   
  
"I love you too, Sakura. You're the best thing that happened in my life."   
  
The couple kissed, with Li's lips pressed against Sakura's soft lips. They felt the ecstasy of their love to each other. It's like they're floating in the air.   
  
Well… they are actually floating, thanks to the Fly card.   
  
The crowd goes wild, after seeing the two floating in the air. They're starting to celebrate.   
  
"I knew it, I just knew it. They are really for each other… oh, it's so good!" Tomoyo sets up her camera and.   
  
CLICK!   
  
At the end of the dance, Li, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero along with Touya and Yukito are walking to home while talking about the dance.   
  
"You… how come you kissed my sister? Can you give me an excuse for that?" Touya taps Li's head.   
  
"Well… it's just… because…" Li tries to find some excuse.   
  
"Oh, what a wonderful night it was!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Did you get everything?"   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Sakura-chan, did you have a good time?" Yukito asked.   
  
"Oh yes! It's really a wonderful night!" Sakura is happy that her dance with Li is an astounding success.   
  
Tomoyo plays back the whole event in her camcorder as they walk.   
  
"Oh, it played perfectly!"   
  
Just as they walk, Li heads toward Sakura.   
  
"Sakura… It has been fun. Could we do this some other time?" Li held Sakura's hand.   
  
"Oh, Li! You're so wonderful!"   
  
Then… someone is walking toward them…   
  
"Huh? It's Mei Lin! How's it going?" Sakura greeted her.   
  
But she didn't answer.   
  
"Mei Ling, are you okay? Is there something wrong with you? Could we help?"   
  
Then suddenly… she spoke out.   
  
"You! How could you? You stole Li from me! Because of you, I have to suffer like this!"   
  
"No, it's not my fault. Syaoran-kun and I are deeply in love for each other. But that doesn't mean that he no longer like you."   
  
"I can second that. Mei Lin, the moment that I said that you no longer deserve me, I did that because I can't afford to break your heart. Yes, we're together for years but I felt that we are not destined to be together, that's why I broke up with you. I don't want to break your heart." Li explained.   
  
However, Mei Lin grabbed Sakura.   
  
"It's all your fault! I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses! When I'm through with you, Li will be mine!"   
  
"Please Mei Lin! That's not you who are talking to us now! That's not you!"   
  
"Mei Lin! Please don't hurt Sakura!" Yukito pushed her.   
  
"Why did you do that? You need help…" Li pleaded to her.   
  
Mei Lin stood up, looking down. Then, she let out a wicked laugh and the horror begins. She pulled a gun.   
  
"My God!" Touya is shocked.   
  
"Now, Sakura Kinomoto, you die!" Mei Ling pulled the trigger.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo tried to save her.   
  
"SAKURA!" Li jumped in front of her in a desperate attempt to save her.   
  
Then, the gun went off…   
  
BANG!   
  
"SAKURA!"   
  
"Syaoran-kun… no…"   
  
He smiled at her as he fell to the ground.   
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!"   
  
He felled to the ground. Blood, bleeding on his back. He's dying.   
  
"Quick! Get an ambulance!" Touya immediately called. Yukito followed him.   
  
"Syaoran, please hang on." Tomoyo starts to cry.   
  
Just as the horrific event occur, Mei Lin's true conscience awoke as she sees the horror.   
  
"No… Did I do this? No! That's not me!" Mei Ling is shocked.   
  
Yet her actions didn't come out of her body.   
  
After waiting for almost eternity, Li finally opened his eyes.   
  
"Sakura… I'm deeply sorry that I… couldn't protect you till the end." Li's voice is soft.   
  
"Hush… don't say anything. The ambulance will arrive here so don't worry. You will be safe soon." Sakura's tears are falling to Li's suit. Using all the strength he can muster, he wiped Sakura's eyes with his hand.   
  
"No… I… made… you… cry…"   
  
"Please… don't leave me…"   
  
"I won't… I'll… be… here… for… you…" Li's eyes start to close. His voice, fading…   
  
"Please… open your eyes… please…"   
  
"SYAORAN!"   
  
Sakura's voice is heard around the town. Li is unconscious. It may be late… It may be too late.   


--== End of Flashback ==--

Sakura couldn't stop crying. That thing is haunting her again. Tomoyo and Kero, are deeply saddened as they see Sakura suffering again.   
  
"I should have removed the photo." Kero said.   
  
"Now that nightmare is consuming her again." Tomoyo shed a tear.   
  
"No… not again…" Sakura fainted.   
  
"Oh no! She fainted!" Tomoyo rushes to her side.   
  
"She needs rest…" Kero added.   
  
In Sakura's mind, only one thing she thinks about, Li and only Li.   
  
"I… love… you… Syaoran…"   


End of Part II 

Well, that's it. I hope you guys like it. Part III coming up real soon! 


	4. Saying Goodbye

Just One Wish   
A CCS fanfiction   
Part III 

** Part III - Saying Goodbye… **   
  
Quote: "No one can escape fate…"   
  
Images… are they true? Did that really happen? Is that… me?   
  
Two scenes gone along, and yet, the whole story isn't complete. There are some parts that are seemed unclear for Li to comprehend.   
  
"Mei Lin… how could you do such a thing?"   
  
Li couldn't believe on what he saw, Mei Lin, because of jealousy, attempted to kill Sakura, but failed because Li blocked the bullet's path. This action however, has a painful or fatal reaction, he was shot.   
  
He touched his chest thinking it's just a lie. Then blood flowed out from his heart.   
  
"Then, I am shot…"   
  
Another image appeared a horrible one. Li however took some courage to take a look…   
  
It's a coffin…   


--== Flashback ==-- 

The ambulance finally arrived, and the paramedics immediately turned to Li.   
  
"This is not good, he lost a lot of blood. We better send him to the hospital."   
  
"Are there any relatives for this man?"   
  
Sakura walked towards Li.   
  
"We must send him to the hospital, operation must be done immediately."   
  
"Hai." Sakura answered.   
  
"Sakura-chan, you go first. Li needs you right now." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Don't worry. We'll go immediately after we dress up." Yukito added.   
  
"You're right, he needs me…" Sakura answered.   
  
Sakura came along with the emergency crew and stepped in the ambulance. Li is still unconscious. The paramedics immediately began to revive him. Sakura holds his hand tightly, never letting go.   
  
"Don't worry, I will be here beside you. I just can't let you go."   
  
As the ambulance left, Yukito and Touya head to Sakura's house to inform Fujitake the bad news. Tomoyo and Kero, using her car, followed the ambulance to the hospital.   
  
"I hope he's okay." Tomoyo wondered.   
  
"He's strong. He protected Sakura for sometime and he wouldn't just lose to a mere gunshot wound, though I am worried." Kero answered.   
  
Mei Lin however, just stands there. Not even acting on the whole event.   
  
Yet tears started to fall to her cheeks…   
  
"Dad! You have to come with us!" Touya grabbed Fujitake in the arm.   
  
"What is it? Did something happened to Sakura?"   
  
"I'm afraid it is," Yukito looked down.   
  
"Tell me! Did something happen to her?"   
  
"We'll explain everything when we get to the hospital."   
  
"Sakura, I hope you're alright!"   
  
Outside the emergency room Sakura burst into tears as doctors immediately performed surgery to Li. She feels that the weight of the world comes crashing to her.   
  
"Please, give me hope. Please save Syaoran!"   
  
She couldn't do anything. She's powerless over this adversary.   
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Kero finally reached the hospital and frantically searches for her. They were informed that someone is being tended to in the emergency room.   
  
"Emergency room, must be Li." Tomoyo ran toward it.   
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kero followed her. "I hope Sakura-chan is there."   
  
When they finally reached the emergency room, they saw her lying on the ground crying. They immediately rushed in. Tomoyo hugged her to ease the pressure.   
  
"Sakura-chan, don't worry. I know that they could do something." Tomoyo said.   
  
"But what if… what if they don't?"   
  
"Don't say things like that! Believe in them, they can help Li."   
  
Then Sakura lost consciousness.   
  
"Oh my! She fainted!" Kero is shocked.   
  
Tomoyo and Kero lifted Sakura on to the waiting bench, with still no signs of movement from her.   
  
"What is this place?"   
  
Sakura found herself somewhere; she doesn't know which place is this.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
As she wanders around, she saw a figure, and that figure is saying something to her.   
  
"Sakura… Sakura…"   
  
As she heard the voice, she went closer and closer and yet, the figure just went farther as she tries.   
  
The figure turned around to see her.   
  
"L…Li?"   
  
"Li! It's you! I thought… that I'm going to…"   
  
Sakura tries to reach her hand to Li. However, Li simply turned away from her, walking away.   
  
"No… Li… why?"   
  
He didn't answer.   
  
"Why? Are you leaving me? I won't be seeing you again? You're going to… oh no…"   
  
Li gently touched her, smiling. And he walked away.   
  
"Please… don't… go…"   
  
"Wake up! Sakura! Wake up!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!"   
  
"Tomoyo? Brother? You're all here?"   
  
"Sakura! I thought that something happen bad to you!" Fujitake exclaimed.   
  
"Dad! You're also here?"   
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm glad that you're okay." Tomoyo thought.   
  
"But… Syaoran-kun, he's not…"   
  
"Don't worry. Li can survive anything, though I'm worried." Kero wonders.   
  
"Worried about what?"   
  
"Mei Lin… I think something's wrong with her. She wouldn't do such a thing to Li even he no longer likes her. And besides, her eyes seemed… different."   
  
"Well, that's a hunch."   
  
As hours gone by, the group waited anxiously on the result of the operation. Sakura frequently passes out, much to the fear of others.   
  
She just couldn't take the pain.   
  
After waiting for eternity, the doctor left the operating room and talked to them.   
  
"Well, the operation is a success." They were happy.   
  
"However, due to the massive blood loss, I'm afraid that he may not last that long." They became silent, hearing the grim news.   
  
"That's not right. If he lost a lot of blood, then we can do blood transfusion, I think someone from us will have a match." Yukito asked.   
  
The doctor weighs the options allowed.   
  
"Okay, but it must be done immediately, for the body may reject any new blood and may not work at his weakened state."   
  
Sakura immediately stood up.   
  
"I'm ready, just do it."   
  
"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo asked.   
  
"It's for Syaoran-kun… He needs our help."   
  
"Very well then, let's do it while we have the chance."   
  
They checked Sakura's blood to see if they can match Li's blood so it may be donated to probably save his life.   
  
The good news spread. It got a match.   
  
"Do you think it's going to work?" Kero asked.   
  
"It's got to work. It got to…" Tomoyo answered.   
  
The process has begun. Sakura sees her blood flowing out, going to Li's body, and giving him a fighting chance.   
  
"Syaoran-kun, just hang on…"   
  
The process is complete. Now all they have to do is to wait.   


-= The Next Morning =- 

Sakura is now released. The blood transfusion took most of her blood and forced her to rest overnight.   
  
Now, the results are in. The group can't wait for the results. They stayed in the hospital overnight.   
  
"Doctor, what's the result?" Fujitake asked.   
  
"Well, there is good news and there is bad news."   
  
"So, what's the good news?"   
  
"The result of the blood transfusion is a success. His body didn't have any trouble accepting the blood."   
  
"Oh, I'm so glad." Sakura exclaimed.   
  
But happiness was soon replaced with sadness.   
  
"And the bad news?"   
  
"His heart and lungs are just okay last night. However, somehow they collapsed and now he's in a 50/50 state. His only lifeline is the life support system. If he gives out, he'll just die."   
  
Sakura just can't believe it. Imagine all of their efforts just gone to waste.   
  
"No… Syaoran-kun…"   
  
"Sakura-chan, he really needs our support now." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Well, you can visit him now. He needs someone to cheer him up. Just don't stay long." The doctor told them.   
  
"Hai."   
  
The group went to his room greeting him. Li is happy, though he can only manage a smile.   
  
"Well look here, the Chinese boy is…" Touya starts to mock Li again. But before he could say anything, Sakura stomped on his foot.   
  
OUCH!   
  
"Please, stop okay?" Yukito asked.   
  
"Oh, all of you are here?" Li asked.   
  
"Yup! We're here to cheer you up!" Tomoyo smiled to Li.   
  
"I'm so glad."   
  
"By the way, how did you feel?"   
  
"I'm okay, just a bit delirious."   
  
"Oh, so you are Li. Sakura said many wonderful things about you. By the way, I'm Sakura's dad, Fujitake." He said.   
  
"Huh? You're…" Li is nervous.   
  
"Don't worry, it's okay. I just want to thank you for being with my daughter.   
  
She's never been so happy ever since."   
  
"Well… you're welcome…"   
  
"Oh my, you're starting to blush…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Eh?" The group laughed.   
  
"Mmm… I just knew you could survive a thing like that…" Kero mocks Li.   
  
"What did you say? You talking stuffed animal!" Li answered back.   
  
"Hey? How dare you call me a stuffed animal?"   
  
"Oh boy…" Tomoyo wondered.   
  
After a few minutes, Li starts to wonder about Sakura. He noticed that she's the only one whom he hasn't seen.   
  
"Where is Sakura?"   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. She's outside and she doesn't want to…"   
  
"I want to see her… please…"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Just then, Sakura entered the room with her head low…   
  
"Could you guys leave us two so we can talk?"   
  
They obliged. Touya tries to stay watching both of them but Yukito is able to convince him to go out. Tomoyo is deeply worried.   
  
Li tries his best to lift his hand to hold Sakura. After a few failed attempts, he's able to touch her but immediately lost his strength and his hand fell. Just then, she held his hand tightly squeezing and touched her face. Tears start to flow.   
  
"Oh Sakura… I… just… made… you… cry…"   
  
"Why? Why it has to happen to us? I love you but, there is always something that tries to stop us…"   
  
"Maybe it's merely a test…"   
  
"How come a test that will try to separate us forever?"   
  
"I don't know. But I know that we will… we will… be victorious…"   
  
Li tried to open his hand but couldn't. Sakura noticed it.   
  
"Dear, I want you to open my hand."   
  
"What's in it?"   
  
"It's a surprise."   
  
Sakura opened Li's hand. It's a beautiful box. She opened it and with surprise, out came a beautiful diamond ring. What's special about it is that the name "Sakura" was engraved in the ring.   
  
"It's so… it's so beautiful…"   
  
"I used most of my money just to buy that ring. Really nice isn't it?"   
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun…"   
  
"I wanted to give the ring after the dance but I don't have the confidence. Now that I finally gave it to you. A lot of weight has lifted in me…"   
  
Sakura couldn't say anything. She's so happy on the ring she got. Most importantly, the person who loves her gave it.   
  
"Syaoran…"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Do you love me?"   
  
"I do."   
  
"Do you want me to be with you forever?"   
  
"I do."   
  
"Will you…" Li interrupted her.   
  
"I will love you forever and ever."   
  
"Oh please! Don't leave me!"   
  
"Ai… Shiteru… Sakura…"   
  
Li's voice started to weaken. He couldn't move a muscle. And he's starting to lose sight. Fearing the worst, using all of his strength, he hugged her tightly.   
  
Sakura couldn't stand Li struggling. She held his arm tightly. Li tries his best to open his eyes, but to no avail.   
  
"You're just the one that I'm looking for… Goodbye…"   
  
After that, Li's body became limp.   
  
"No, please. Don't leave me… no…"   
  
Sakura burst into tears. The rest of the group is grieving outside on Li's terrible fate.   
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo couldn't say anything.   
  
"Sakura… I don't know that… nah! It's too late already." Touya lamented.   
  
"Sakura-san…" Yukito tries to go in, but Touya stopped him. Saying that it won't help her.   
  
The doctor checked on Li's condition. It seems that there maybe hope…   
  
"Ms. Sakura. I checked his condition… It seems that thought it may be hard for you."   
  
"No. Say it, please…"   
  
"The bullet that we removed from his neck, was successful. Unfortunately, the damage has been done. The bullet has hit his brain stem, which causes him to, well… the worst case scenario…"   
  
Sakura was shocked. First, his heart and lungs collapsed, now he couldn't move or act or even speak. Her heart is like it was sliced in half.   
  
"He's in a coma."   
  
"A coma?"   
  
"Well… it's a state that a person who is still alive but it lost all feel in the world surrounding him. It's like he's alive but he isn't. He's in a deep sleep."   
  
"Is he going to wake up?"   
  
"It can be, but it may not happen. This state may last up to years and years and it may not change…"   
  
"No… I will wait for him. He's strong, he can… he can…" Sakura tears begin to flow again.   
  
"I know how you must feel but as time goes on the chances get worse and worse. You don't want for him to suffer don't you?"   
  
Sakura sees no one at this point she's all alone…   
  
"Syaoran…"   


--== After a few months ==-- 

It has been a few months since Li's terrible fate. It seems that everything goes back to what it was or was it?   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went to school just like normal, but Sakura feels different… When they try to go out, she simply says no. When Tomoyo wants to take a picture, she will take a pose with a sad face.   
  
It seems like all of the happiness has been drained out of her.   
  
In order to cheer her up, Tomoyo said something…   
  
"Sakura-chan, let's go out after school okay?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a sad look.   
  
"Oh, sorry for being so…"   
  
"No, it's alright…"   
  
"How's Li-kun?"   
  
"He's still there, sleeping soundly… thinking that he may never come back…"   
  
"How dare you say that! That's not the Sakura I know!"   
  
"…"   
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I don't want you to look bad on yourself. There's still hope that he'll come back, and he'll say that never lose hope."   
"But what if… what if…"   
  
"Believe in him, he'll pull through."   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, thank you…"   
  
The two went to school. Continuing the usual day.   


-= After School =- 

"Are you going to visit Li-kun today?" Chiharu asked.   
  
"Yes, I want to see him today." Sakura answered.   
  
"Well I want to join you too if you don't mind."   
  
"That's okay. Sakura needs company." Tomoyo said.   
  
Kero suddenly appeared in front of them.   
  
"Why are we going to visit that guy anyway?"   
  
Tomoyo hit Kero in the head with a book.   
  
"If you're not going to behave then no pancakes for you." Sakura said.   
  
"No! Please! Everything but that! Sorry, Sakura-sama, sorry!"   
  
The three laughed.   
  
"Well let's go!"   
  
"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura looks at the ring.   
  
After reaching the hospital, the three sped to Li's room. They look at Li, sleeping soundly with wires/tubes all over him.   
  
"Li hasn't moved a bit." Tomoyo said to Chiharu.   
  
"So how's Sakura-chan taking it?"   
  
"Well, she's still the old Sakura but deep inside her, she's deeply hurt."   
  
"I feel so horrible to myself. Couldn't do anything to cheer her up."   
  
As the two talked, Sakura walks toward Li and touched him in the cheek.   
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun… How are you? Are you okay? I just want to see you today. Just checking at you today." Sakura smiled at him.   
  
Then Kero showed up.   
  
"Ahh! I can't wait for him to wake up! If I were she, I should have left him alone! That stupid girl…"   
  
"How dare you say that! Besides, how can you understand her feelings if you don't experience them yourself!" Tomoyo answered.   
  
"What nerve you got!" Chiharu added.   
  
Kero looks at the life support system.   
  
"I'm going to shut it off!"   
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!"   
  
They wrestled until they fell to the ground. As they try to get up and continue, they saw Sakura still smiling at Li's face, But it turned quickly to tears.   
  
"I know how you feel, but the longer it gets, the smaller and smaller the chances of him recovering. I may sound negative but, if you let this continue, he'll suffer more. Don't you want that to happen?"   
  
"No. I… won't do that. I couldn't do that to him… I love him so much that… I can't… I just can't…"   
  
"Sakura-chan, you're tired. Let's go…" Tomoyo looks worried on her.   
  
"Hai…"   
  
"I'll visit you again. Syaoran."   
  
They went home. Its night already.   
  
At Li's apartment, Mei-lin dresses up. She's going to visit Li.   
  
"Li, please forgive me. I swear that I didn't do it! It's not me! I hope that cherry-blossom could understand it. I need help."   
  
She looks at the mirror looking at herself then suddenly, the shadow appeared on her again and grabbed her.   
  
"No… you again…"   
  
Everything went black.   


-= Later that Night =- 

Someone visited the hospital around midnight. It went to Li's room. At first, it looks at him with a very cold stare. Then looked at the life support system. Its hands touched the switch, trying to turn it off.   
  
But its other hand is fighting back, trying to protect the switch.   
  
It's Mei-lin's voice.   
  
"I won't let you do this!"   
  
However, she's powerless to resist. She was able to turn off the switch, cutting Li's oxygen supply. Li's gasping for air but couldn't do anything.   
  
All Mei-lin can do is watch him die.   
  
"Li… no…" And she lost consciousness.   


--== End of Flashback ==-- 

"I can't believe this… it's all just a lie…" Li fell down, scared.   
  
"This is purely an illusion, I am still alive…"   
  
Li looks at Sakura's face, thinking on what he can do.   
  
"I must leave… my cherry-blossom needs me…"   
  
"If you are puzzled on where you are, this place is called the River of Fates."   
  
"Who's that?" Li looked around, but no one's there.   
  
Then someone appeared in front of him.   
  
"If I were you, I would stop believing that is true."   
  
"Who… who are you?" Li looks on the man, frozen.   


**End of Part III**


	5. Denial

**Just One Wish**   
A CCS Fanfiction…   
Part IV   


** Part IV - Denial… **   
  
It's past 9'o clock and the rain's starting to subside. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero are resting after a tough day. It was a busy day today, lots of things to do. Tomoyo finished cooking dinner and called.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Kero-chan! Dinner's ready!"   
  
It took some time before the two came down. Kero, still quite asleep, quickly regained his senses, as he smells the good aroma of the food Tomoyo cooked.   
  
"Ah! Good food! Come to me… so I can eat you all!"   
  
Kero immediately reaches for it but Tomoyo hit him in the head.   
  
"OUCH! What did you did that for?"   
  
"You won't eat till Sakura-chan is here."   
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo continues to call her.   
  
Sakura, on the other hand, walks slowly heading to the stairs.   
  
She thinks about Li, which is gone, gone forever.   
  
"Sakura…" Li's voice is heard.   
  
"Syaoran!" She turned around.   
  
But no one's there.   
  
Depressed, she blindly steps down, missing a step. She slipped.   
  
Tomoyo suddenly heard noise near the staircase. She sees Sakura lying down. She fell from the stairs.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Kero-chan! I need help!" Tomoyo rushed to her.   
  
Kero, which is now gulping some of the food, hears Tomoyo.   
  
"Coming, coming." Kero sees Sakura.   
  
"She's lazing around again."   
  
"Stop that! Now help me!" Tomoyo said.   
  
Just as the two picks Sakura up, they noticed something… Tears…   
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're okay." Tomoyo is happy.   
  
But she's really not okay. Tears start to flow from her eyes.   
  
"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked her.   
  
"Sakura? Hello?" Kero taps her in the head.   
  
…   
  
"Sakura-chan?"   
  
…   
  
"Please answer me! Sakura-chan!"   
  
"Why…why?"   
  
"Oh, Sakura…"   
  
"Why… me?"   


--== Flashback ==-- 

Sakura wakes up for a new day. Today's sunny and the climate's just right. She doesn't have classes today so…   
  
"What a beautiful day today!"   
  
"Wake up Kero-chan!"   
  
ZZZ… "Don't bother me…"   
  
Sakura stared at Kero and dragged him out of bed.   
  
"Wake up now! You're wasting a perfect day today!"   
  
Delirious, Kero looked at her.   
  
"Oh look, a telephone pole…" Kero passes out.   
  
"Kero-chan?"   
  
Leaving Kero, Sakura went down to have breakfast. There she greeted her father.   
  
"Good morning father."   
  
"Oh good morning to you too Sakura."   
  
"Isn't this a beautiful day? I don't have classes today and it's sunny! Nothing can happen wrong this time."   
  
Touya appeared in front of her and…   
  
"Just when I say it…"   
  
"What did you say squirt?"   
  
"WHAT! OH NO! IT'S NOTHING!"   
  
"I thought that you said that you're trying to…   
  
Sakura stares at him.   
  
"Gotta go."   
  
ZOOOOM!   
  
"Finally, he's gone."   
  
Then out from nowhere, Kero smells the pancakes that they made and it made him float aimlessly to the table.   
  
"Pancakes, pancakes, PANCAKES!"   
  
As Sakura tries to dig in, she doesn't notice Kero now in the table his eyes on the food.   
  
"Food, come to me!"   
  
Sakura notices something that's really fishy. Someone's stealing the pancakes! She opens the lid and…   
  
"Kero-chan! What you're…"   
  
Sakura's dad noticed it.   
  
"Sakura, what's that?"   
  
Before finding out, she was able to hide Kero under the table, avoiding from being discovered.   
  
"Ha ha… it's just me!"   
  
Fujitake wonders for a bit, then continued eating.   
  
After eating, Sakura immediately went to her room. Sakura is furious over Kero on what happened.   
  
"Kero-chan! How could you just go there and eat the food. You almost got caught and I don't have a good excuse for that!"   
  
"Sakura, you know that I can't control myself when I smell food, especially pancakes! Please forgive me Sakura-sama!"   
  
"It's okay, but next time, control myself on the food! I'll give you some anyway. Understand?"   
  
"Hai!"   
  
Sakura called Tomoyo over the phone.   
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!   
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!   
  
RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!   
  
"Hello, Daidouji residence. Who's speaking?"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Good Morning!"   
  
"Oh good morning to you too, Sakura-chan. So, why did you call? Is there something that happen?"   
  
"No, it's just that I want to say to you that if you're free this day…"   
  
"Me? Free? Of course! I'm always here for you. So, what's the occasion?"   
  
"Well… I'm just going to visit Li…"   
  
"Li-kun? Sure I'll be there. Bye!" Tomoyo hangs up.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Wait!"   
  
"Well, she's really fast…" Kero comments.   


-= At the Hospital =- 

t was a bad day right from the start. A nurse is going to check up on Li when she found out that the life-support is turned off.   
  
"Oh no! Who turned this off? Doctor! We got an emergency!"   
  
In a few minutes, doctors, nurses immediately administer emergency procedures. However it has been an hour or two since the system is turned off. Though Li doesn't require that must, it is still vital. And now they're fighting to make Li live, hoping that it wasn't too late. What's worse, Sakura doesn't know anything yet.   
  
"Doc, I think we need to call the Kinomoto family and give them the sad news…"   
  
As they try to revive Li, Mei Lin has just got woke up in the waiting room. As she staggers on her feet, she notices that something is going on in Li's room.   
  
"Oww. How come did I get here?"   
  
Then, she instantly remembers what just happened.   
  
"No, Li! Is… is this true? Did I do such a thing?"   
  
Mei Lin drops to the floor, crying.   


-= Sakura's House =- 

"Oh I'm ready, I'm getting ready for this wonderful day!" Sakura sings as she dresses herself up for today.   
  
"Sakura! Oh Sakura! Now where the heck is that girl?" Kero looks around the rooms and saw Sakura just dressing up.   
  
"Ah Sakura! It took me some time to find you! Now where are you… WHOA!"   
  
Sakura looks at Kero.   
  
"Ke…Kero…KERO-CHAN!"   
  
"Ah! I'm going, I'm going!"   
  
After the little incident Sakura hears the doorbell.   
  
"Will someone please open the door?"   
  
"Hai, Hai!"   
  
"Could it be…"   
  
Sakura opened the door and…   
  
"Sakura-chan! Hello!" Tomoyo appeared in front of them.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you're really fast."   
  
"Well… when it comes to Sakura-chan, I'm always there!"   
  
Sakura and Kero saw lots of video equipment outside of the house.   
  
"Well, she's ready alright." Kero comments.   
  
Little did they know something disturbing is happening at the hospital.   


-= In the Hospital =- 

"This is bad, did someone entered here last night? Are there any visitors?" They asked the reception desk.   
  
"Well unfortunately, were out at that moment and…"   
  
"YOU IDIOT! There might be someone that might try to kill him and you didn't know?"   
  
As the doctors and nurses are quarreling at each other, Mei Lin looks at Li's body.   
  
"No, it's all my fault. Please forgive me…"   
  
As Mei Lin holds Li's hand, the worst thing happened. Li's hands are cold.   
  
"Oh no! Li! Li! Wake up! Please! Help! I need a doctor here!"   


-= Sakura's House =- 

"Okay, so when are we going?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Wait a minute, you ate breakfast first before you got here since I called?" Sakura is puzzled on Tomoyo.   
  
"Well I did see Sakura…" Kero starts to laugh. Sakura looked at Kero with a mean glare. But Tomoyo is eager to listen.   
  
"Kero-chan, what did you see on Sakura-chan?"   
  
"She's… na… ke…"   
  
Sakura throws a rock at him.   
  
"OUCH!"   
  
"Sorry for Kero-chan. He just lacks sleep, he's sleeping. Ha!"   
  
As they talked the phone rang.   
  
"Hello, Kinomoto Residence. Who's calling?" Touya answered.   
  
"Well, who's it?" Sakura asked.   
  
"No… it can't be… I'll tell her."   
  
"Tell me! Did something happen to Li! Please!"   
  
"Li's…"   


--== End of Flashback ==-- 

Sakura got up after falling down the stairs, Tomoyo and Kero looked worried at her. Her face is sadder than ever.   
  
It's dinnertime, time to eat.   
  
"Finally, I can eat!" Kero jumped with joy.   
  
"Okay then, let's begin." Tomoyo starts to prepare.   
  
"IT'S EATING TIME!"   
  
Kero and Tomoyo starts eating, as usual Kero's gulping every food he sees. Tomoyo eats casually. But she sees Sakura not even touching the food she tries to cheer her up.   
  
"Sakura-chan, time to eat! It's getting cold now."   
  
"Uh, yeah…"   
  
Sakura tries to lift the fork to pick up the food but somehow, she lost all of her strength. The fork fell to the ground and she shed a tear again. Tomoyo and Kero are worried at her.   
  
"Sakura, are you sure that you're ok?" Kero asked her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just daydreaming a bit."   
  
She picks up the glass of water and tries to drink it but the thing happened again. The glass fell to the floor, breaking it. She finally burst into tears. Now Tomoyo and Kero are worried.   
  
"I… I don't feel like eating now…"   
  
"Sakura-chan, you should go up to your room now. You need to rest." Tomoyo assists Sakura up to the stairs.   
  
"Sakura, she's so depressed…" Kero looks at them.   
  
Up in Sakura's room, Tomoyo put Sakura in bed still a bit depressed.   
  
"You should stay in here, you need to rest a lot. Don't worry, I'll call Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan to have some company."   
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura starts sleeping.   
  
Kero went up shortly after.   
  
"So, how's Sakura?"   
  
"She's okay now, but I'm not sure if…"   
  
"Don't worry, she'll get the hang of it."   
  
"I hope so…"   
  
As Sakura slept, she only says one thing.   
  
"Syaoran… Syaoran… I need you…"   


--== Meanwhile ==-- 

Li looks on the man, feeling that there is something common at him.   
  
"Who are you! What's going on here?"   
  
"How stupid of you, admit it that you lost. You failed to protect her and now, you died and she's in mourning. How stupid for Clow Reed to entrust the Clow Mistress to a weak and pathetic person like you."   
  
"Who you call pathetic?" Li drew his sword.   
  
"So, you drew your sword to protect yourself. But protect Sakura with that thing? That thing won't even put a scratch on me."   
  
"What did you say!" Li charged at him.   
  
"C'mon, show me what you got "little wolf"!"   
  
Li swipes his sword at him, but he vanishes before the blade could touch him. He appears at the other side.   
  
"Wow, he's fast. He somehow knows that I'm going to attack him at that part. Got to think of another strategy."   
  
"So, you try to do that thing? It ends up nothing isn't it? I suggest that you think of another thing if you want to beat me!"   
  
"Got to think of another move. Ah! If he's fast, I can use Time to slow him down. That's it! Now all that I have to do is to time it right."   
  
Li stands up facing him.   
  
"Hey! Don't think that I only use my sword to fight well you're wrong! The fight has just got started!" Li poses himself.   
  
"Whatever you're planning, better that be good. I'm getting bored now."   
  
"Don't worry, this is a big one! Get ready!"   
  
Li rushed straight at him, declaring a move he's going to use for the first time.   
  
"Mystical blade of light, come forth and gather! Let the power flow freely and multiply tenfold and separate! Blade!"   
  
Suddenly, Li's sword separated into multiple swords and starts stabbing.   
  
"Now, destroy the darkness with your mighty power! Let out a series of limitless strikes to confuse and destroy! Endless cut!"   
  
The multiple swords attack the mysterious man at lightning speed. Giving little or no time to respond. He tries to teleport, and that's the chance Li's been looking for.   
  
"Good! It got him! Now time to slow him down!"   
  
"Let time slow down in my command! Time!"   
  
Immediately, time starts to slow down. The man is slowing down. Now is Li's chance.   
  
"Ha! You think you're fast enough to beat Time, now you're as good as finished!"   
  
Just as Li's sword was about to pierce, he saw something shining from inside his body.   
  
"What the… what is that!"   
  
He saw someone inside the light. It's a person. It's…   
  
"Sakura!"   
  
Li immediately aborted his charge. The Time card already lost its power. But he can't believe what he saw.   
  
"Is there something wrong? You had the chance you've been looking for and you just backed off? What a shame…"   
  
"What… what's that light inside you?"   
  
"Oh this? Well, it's something I just got from someone."   
  
"Tell me. Who are you?" Li's feeling cold.   
  
"Me? Well you're going to get shocked at it if you want to."   
  
"Just show it to me!"   
  
"Well if you like it…"   
  
The man immediately removed his cloak. Li's shocked on what he saw.   
  
"No way… it can't be…"   
  
"I told you, the revelation of my identity is shocking isn't it?"   
  
"The man I was fighting against…"   
"It's… me…"   


--== Back at Sakura's house ==-- 

As Tomoyo cleans up the dining table with Kero helping, Sakura still couldn't sleep. She tried to but to no avail.   
  
"I tried to sleep, but I can't. If I do, those things will…"   
  
Tomoyo called to some of their friends.   
  
"Yes, this is Chiharu. Who's speaking?"   
  
"Hey, Chiharu-chan it's…"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Good evening! Why'd you call?"   
  
"Well, I just called because of Sakura-chan."   
  
"What happened to her? Is there something wrong?"   
  
"She just needs company at this time, that's all."   
  
"Poor Sakura-chan, don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow, I'll call Rika-chan and the others to come too."   
  
"Thank you Chiharu-chan…"   
  
"That's okay, well bye for now! See you tomorrow!"   
  
"See you too Chiharu-chan…"   
  
Tomoyo hangs up the phone and wonders.   
  
"Poor Sakura-chan… She needs someone right now…"   
  
Meanwhile outside the house, someone is looking on Sakura in a suspicious way.   
  
"What could have caused this?"   
  
That person disappeared instantly.   


End of Part IV 


	6. A New Reality?

**_Just One Wish_**   
A CCS fanfiction   
Part V   


Note: How long was it then?   
  
**_Part V - A New Reality?_ **   
  
As time flows by, many things happen. Some that are bound to be memorable, some are bound to be forgotten. But the joy and sadness of life remains there, it will always be there.   
  
Sakura tries her best to forget the past things that happen to her. The worst, is the unfortunate death of her one and only love, Li Syaoran. But sometimes, it comes to her mind, what if none of this has happened? The Clow Cards, Kero-chan, and Li… Would it be less painful to her, or more than ever?   
  
The time of a new reality is near, who would try to? And what will happen?   


--== Sakura's House ==-- 

_The next day…_   
  
It has been a few quiet hours on the house, gone are the happy moments. Tomoyo stayed along Sakura's side for company. Kero is now asleep. A new day is upon them.   
  
Tomoyo went up to Sakura's room.   
  
"Sakura-chan, good morning! Rise and shine now!"   
  
But the bed didn't even move a bit, not even a squeak.   
  
"Sakura-chan? Hello?" Tomoyo is quite worried.   
  
"Please say something, please wake up!"   
  
But it's stilled the same. There's no movement on the bed.   
  
Now worried, Tomoyo removed the sheets and…   
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"   
  
Tomoyo screamed loudly, waking Kero.   
  
"Hey, hey, will you turn it down will ya?"   
  
"Kero-chan! Something's happened to Sakura-chan!"   
  
"NANI?"   
  
Kero's shocked at what he sees. Sakura is gone.   
  
"No way, how did she get out?"   
  
"I don't know. Let's find her quick!"   
  
"Wait for a second. Let me think…" Kero thinks on how.   
  
"She just can't disappear like that. And we checked everything before we slept. If she tries to, she'll make a lot of noise and… OH NO!"   
  
"Kero-chan? What's wrong?"   
  
Kero looks at the drawer and…   
  
"NO! Just as I thought!"   
  
"Did she…"   
  
"The Clow Book is gone! She used it and…"   
  
"She used the cards to escape? Why?" Tomoyo is worried.   
  
"I can still sense the card… the Through Card!"   
  
"We must find her before something drastic happens!"   
  
"Sakura-chan, why are you doing this?"   


-= Meanwhile… =- 

While flying up in the sky. Sakura is confused on what to do. She flies around, even dropping down to seas of people. All of them are puzzled on what happened.   
  
"Did you see what I saw?" Some of them asked.  
  
"Wait, I think I'm seeing things…" Others talked.   
  
But to Sakura, she doesn't care.   
  
As she blindly flies to the street, cars madly turned around and people are startled. Sakura started to think about the things she had experienced these years. Those happy moments, sad moments, things that would bring happiness and tears throughout her life. She remembers everything, then it turned black. An image appears in front of her. It was Li.   
  
"Syaoran… It's so painful… Painful that I would just kill myself just to follow you in the afterlife. Is this how life treats us? Why?"   
  
Then, she flies down into an intersection, standing in the middle of the street with cars running. It seems that she wanted to die…   
  
"Hey! What do you want to do, kill yourself?" People screamed as they see her standing still in the middle.   
  
"Watch out!" Others are worried.   
  
But she didn't listen.   
  
"No… I decided this, I want to be with you… please wait for me…"   
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura screams at the top of her voice.   
  
Just then, a truck didn't see her standing. Turning around is too late. It will hit her. People watched in horror as the truck gets nearer to her then…   
  
"SAKURA!"   
  
In the nick of time Sakura was whisked away from the road, people are relieved and the person who saved her goes to a safe place.   
  
"Sakura… Answer me! Are you alright?" The person asked.   
  
As Sakura started to look around, she looks at the person.   
  
"Is… this heaven?" Then she passes out.   
  
"What could have caused all of this?" The person asked himself.   


--== At the River of Fate ==-- 

"So, how was it that you finally know who I am?"   
  
Li Syaoran, after he found himself on the River of Fate, fought against one of his most powerful enemies he faced, himself.   
  
"Impressive. For your information, I am you, another conscience that resides your body, I know what you do, what you like and most of all that you love. It's exiting isn't it?"   
  
"You mean, you live inside me without knowing it myself?"   
  
"No, I am you, let put it that I am another state of mind you don't know, a dark and twisted one…"   
  
"I don't believe it! It's not possible that you're me!"   
  
"You don't want to admit it? Well, let's do something that will change your mind."   
  
The other Li puts out a knife in his hand and points on his right arm.   
  
"Now, look at this!"   
  
He thrusts the knife in to his arm. Then Li suddenly feels something strange.   
  
"What, what's this that I am feeling? No! It's so painful!"   
  
He looked on his right arm and…   
  
Blood flows out profusely.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Li screams in pain.   
  
"Now you realize that what I'm saying to you is true. You see, that whatever that I do to myself, the same thing happens to you. Fortunately, you're dead already, so you won't die. Instead, you will suffer pain forever!"   
  
"Stop it!" Li pleads to stop.   
  
"Very well then." Dark Li removed the knife from his arm.   
  
Li felt numbness in his arm.   
  
"What… what are you planning to do?"   
  
"Well… I will answer that. You see that in the last time I am looking at you, you had your chance. You would be the most powerful one in all. You had your chance getting the Clow Cards. But look on what you do, you let that girl get them all and even helping her gets it! At that point I couldn't stand it and had to do something to steal all of the cards! That's why I reacted."   
  
"So that's why you interfere with my thinking! I thought that sometimes I act so foolishly! It was you that interfering in my mind!"   
  
"I waited for this chance… now that my desires will be true!"   
  
"I won't let you!" Li tries to attack but…"   
  
"Remember what I said…"   
  
Li suddenly thought that it's futile to attack his own self.   
  
"No… I can't…"   
  
"Finally you realized that there's nothing you can do about it. Now, accept your fate while I, start my path to power!" Dark Li started to vanish. "Wait!" Li tries to catch up.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure that your cherry blossom deserves the care I give to her."   
  
"You better not do anything to her or else you…"   
  
"You can't do anything! Now, sweet dreams, Li Syaoran!" Dark Li fires a dark beam at Li.   
  
"Sakura…" Li is knocked out.   
  
"Just wait for me, CardCaptor! Your sweet dreams with your love will be destroyed forever! Ha ha ha ha ha!"   
  
Dark Li has vanished leaving Li on the river, with tears on his eyes.   
  
"Sakura… I'm sorry… I failed…"   


--== Sakura's House ==-- 

"Tomoyo-chan…" Chiharu tries to comfort Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo is deeply worried to Sakura, she knows that she's experiencing pain and suffering. But she doesn't have to endure that pain all by herself. She has friends, and she can rely on them.   
  
"Sakura-chan, please come back, were all here for you." Tomoyo started to cry.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, don't worry. I know that she wouldn't do anything that will hurt herself." Naoko talked to Tomoyo.   
  
"But she's confused… I want to help her but…"   
  
"That's part of life. She has to endure such hardship to go on, though I don't want to see her suffer like that."   
  
Meanwhile Kero continues to survey the area for any trace of the Clow Card.   
  
"Damn, she's fast." Kero thought. "Why does she have to do this?"   


-= Minutes Later =- 

There's still no sign of Sakura, and Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Kero are now worried that something may have happened to her.   
  
"That's it! I'm going to find that girl and I'm going to drag her back here!" Kero is furious.   
  
But Tomoyo immediately held Kero's tail.   
  
"Don't do it! You'll just make her much worse! What she needs right now is our support, not more suffering." She said.   
  
"That's right! If you wouldn't her then we'll never give you food!" Naoko said.   
  
"Okay! Okay! I won't!"   
  
Then suddenly…   
  
"Someone's coming" Rika called the girls.   
  
"Who?" They asked.   
  
A man appeared with Sakura on his arms. She's unconscious.   
  
"I thought I would see you guys here." He said.   
  
"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo wondered.   
  
"ERIOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kero spoke angrily.   
  
"Calm down. I'm here to help."   
  
"Eriol-kun, is Sakura-chan going to be okay?" Tomoyo is deeply worried.   
  
"Don't worry. She's just tired. She needs rest right now."   
  
"Now that Sakura-chan is here, let's go inside! I think it's raining!" Rika hurries inside the house.   
  
Rain started to pour down.   
  
"You're right. Let's go." Eriol carries Sakura into the house.   
  
"I wonder why he's here. Maybe he's up to something…" Kero is suspicious about Eriol.   
  
"Please don't say anything bad about him, he just helped Sakura-chan. I know that he wouldn't do anything bad to her." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Okay. But I'll still check up on him just in case."   
  
As they settle in. Eriol placed Sakura into her bed as Tomoyo and the others look on.   
  
"Sakura, why is this happening to you? Ever since Li died, you're like this. You're placing all the blame to yourself. You got to snap out of this or you wouldn't be the same again! This is what happen if you don't look at your back! Your simple-mindedness is what made you weak!"   
  
The girls heard what Eriol said, and they hurriedly come up to her room.   
  
"Eriol… that wouldn't help Sakura-chan get better…" Naoko said.   
  
Kero heard what has happened and confronted him.   
  
"What did you say to her! That's harsh! If you would keep on doing that then I won't let you do that to her do you understand?"   
  
"What I am saying is true!"   
  
"Oh, you want to play rough eh? Well, I'll teach you a lesson!"   
  
As the two started to fight, Tomoyo tried to stop them.   
  
"Stop it!" Tomoyo's tears started to fall. "Didn't you know that what you're doing is making things worse for her! What if she heard all of this? Would it make her feel better? Ever since Li-kun died, she's an emotional wreck, and any negative things that she hears and sees have a bad effect on her. I tried my best to keep her happy, not allowing her to see my tears as I talked to her. I try to make her happy even I know what I am doing won't change her! That why please… that's why please…"   
  
Tomoyo began to faint.   
  
"Stop… this… she… needs our… support…"   
  
And she lost consciousness.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu shouted.   
  
As the girls went to look up on her. Eriol and Kero just stared at each other, not moving an inch.   
  
"Hey… I think we got it too far." Kero said.   
  
"Sorry that I got carried away…" Eriol sits down in the floor.   
  
"If she heard it, it would be more painful to her…"   
  
As they lay down, silence broke inside the room. They slowly went down to the living room leaving Sakura alone.   
  
But little did they know that Sakura heard all that has happened and started crying.   
  
After a few minutes, Tomoyo started to gain consciousness.   
  
"Looks like she's coming around." Rika said.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, daijobu desu ka?" Naoko asked.   
  
"Umm… yeah…" Tomoyo moaned a bit.   
  
"What happened after I passed out?"   
  
"Well, Kero-chan and Eriol-kun just reconciled to each other and they're here since then." Naoko said.   
  
"Demo… How about Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Unfortunately, she heard all of the things happened and she locked herself up…"   


--== Flashback ==-- 

It's already noon and they started eating. But with Sakura in an emotional breakdown, they have a hard time just to lift a fork.   
  
"I feel that I'm not hungry…" Chiharu said.   
  
"Me too." Naoko said.   
  
"Well, if you don't want to eat that well I'm gonna eat it!" Kero smiled as he sees the food in front of him.   
  
But Eriol stopped him.   
  
"If you do that, we won't have anything left for the rest of us!"   
  
"Hey! I heard to them that they don't like eating so I'll eat them!"   
  
"If you eat them all, there will be nothing left for Sakura!"   
  
Kero put down his fork.   
  
"You're right. I also don't feel like eating too…"   
  
Kero not eating? Could be a miracle…   
  
Then they thought about Sakura.   
  
"I've better send some food to her, she might be hungry after all of that". Rika thought.   
  
"Okay, but… I'm not sure if she's awake now…" Chiharu said.   
  
As Rika gets the food tray, they suddenly heard a loud bang.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" The girls shouted.   
  
"Hey, hey! What's going on?" Kero asked.   
  
"It's Sakura…" Eriol stood up.   
  
As they reached towards Sakura's room, they noticed that the door is closed.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" They are worried.   
  
As Rika tries to open the door, it can't. It's locked.   
  
"Sakura, open the door!" Kero is starting to get angry.   
  
As they try to open the door, Sakura suddenly spoke.   
  
"GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE!"   
  
"Sakura-chan! Please open the door! We don't mean to say those…"   
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT FRIENDS I'VE GOT!"   
  
As they continue to talk, Eriol suggested that they should leave her for a while.   
  
"Don't worry, she's just too tired. I know that she doesn't mean to do that."   
  
"But, what if she…"   
  
"No. Just leave her for a while and she'll be okay."   
  
They went down to the living room, not knowing what to do. They continue to hear Sakura's coarse voice echoing throughout the house.   
  
"Syao… ran…"   


--== End of Flashback ==-- 

"Poor Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Now, she's sound asleep. I hope she stays that way." Kero added.   
  
"We've got to do something to cheer her up! I just can't stand her continue suffering like this even after a year." Rika said.   
  
"But with a wound as deep as that, not even time can forget the pain she endured."   
  
"But we have to do something! It's for her that were doing!"   
  
"I think so, so what can we do?"   
  
All of them fell silent.   


--== Meanwhile ==-- 

Someone entered the Li residence. The police were puzzled how it happened, it happened at 12:00 noon. A bad time for someone to do crime. But they say that he dispatched everything and left in just a few minutes. Witnesses say the killer wore a green Chinese costume with a cap and told police that he wore a sword that they think is the murder weapon. However they didn't see the face of the suspect. As they try to analyze what has happened they looked at the victims inside that was unfortunately was killed… It was the whole Li family…   


--== Back at Sakura's House ==-- 

As rain continued to pour, a girl was standing outside. She seems to wait for someone. She tries to ring the bell, but chose not to and walked away. But as she walked, the door opened…   
  
"Aww! It's still raining hard!" Chiharu thought.   
  
As she looks around, she saw the girl. She looked for a second, then turned away.   
  
"Hey! It's not good to run in a rainstorm! Come in and say while it's raining."   
  
But the girl nodded.   
  
"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Now who would come here at this time? It's raining hard!" Kero said.   
  
"Now watch you're tongue! Kero-chan!" Naoko said.   
  
As they looked at the girl, something strikes Tomoyo's mind.   
  
"Wait a minute, I've seen you before… you're…"   
  
"MEI LIN!"   
  
Everyone was shocked.   
  
"Guys, I have something to tell you…"   
  
**End of Part V**   
It's getting weirder isn't it? 


	7. Syaoran Li

**Just One Wish   
A CCS Fanfiction   
Part VI**

Note: It's getting more and more interesting isn't it?   
  
**Part VI - Syaoran… Li…**   
As they looked at Mei lin. They don't know what to say to her. The first half they feel like beating her into pulp, the other, is that they want to help her. But they are having conflicts on what to do. To Tomoyo, she wants to be friends with her again. But for Naoko and others, especially to Kero, couldn't still forgive her after what happened. After all, she's the one who "killed" Li and practically destroyed Sakura's life. What will they do after one year they see her again? Today will decide. For Kero, he wants to hang her, have a firing squad, and behead her…. He quickly confronted her.   
  
"Well well well, looks like the killer has shown her humiliating face in front of us. Hey what's up, murderer?"   
  
Mei lin decided not to say anything. But others soon follow.   
  
"WHY DID YOU SHOW UP HERE? AREN'T YOU SATISFIED THAT SAKURA-CHAN'S LIFE IS DESTROYED?" Chiharu angrily speaks.   
  
"You decided to go back to Hong Kong to forget Sakura-chan and all of us when we need you! Now you're back, you got some nerve going here!" Naoko added.   
  
Mei lin couldn't stand the pressure anymore. She tries to explain.   
  
"I told you that I wasn't myself in the time it happened! Someone possessed me does that thing! I love Li so much that I wouldn't do such a thing!   
  
"Yeah right… like we believe that one…"   
  
"You've said that stupid excuse for so many times! And we're still not going to believe it!"   
  
"We could have forgiven you after you shot Li. But what you did after that is the last straw!" Rika suddenly spoke.   
  
"No one's going to believe you anymore! Now get out or we may force ourselves to throw you out!" Kero grabbed Mei lin.   
  
She tries to resist but the rest of the girls helped him. Tomoyo is terrified at what she saw.   
  
"Stop it! Stop it all of you!" She tries to stop them.   
  
But they didn't listen to her.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, if we let her go this time, she may to more harm to all of us! And we're not going to give her that chance!" Chiharu continues dragging her.   
  
But Tomoyo had enough.   
  
"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! EVEN IF WE DO THIS THAT WON'T BRING LI-KUN BACK AND WE'LL EVEN HURT SAKURA-CHAN BY HATING HER EVEN MORE! SHE HAS SUFFERED ENOUGH!"   
  
All of them stood still. Then Tomoyo went to Mei lin if she's okay.   
  
"Mei lin-chan… daijobu?"   
  
"I'm okay… just a bit tired."   
  
As the she checked up on her, Chiharu and the others talked to her. As Mei lin sees them, she was getting scared. Tomoyo blocks them but they offered Mei lin a hand. Much to her surprise.   
  
"Gomen nasai…Mei lin-chan…" Chiharu offers her hand.   
  
"Why are you doing this? I deserved to be punished like this…"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan is right… we kept our hate for too long. We didn't realize that if we keep hating… Li-kun won't be happy for us especially Sakura-chan…"   
  
"Sorry for us too, Mei lin-chan." Naoko and Rika said.   
  
"Kero-chan… please forgive her. Time to stop hating and start forgiving." Tomoyo pleads to Kero.   
  
But he was reluctant. For him, forgiving her means letting her get away for what she did. Because of that, he disagreed.   
  
"No way! I'm not going to forgive her! I still hate her after that and never forgive her again!"   
  
"Kero-chan! We can't go on if you wouldn't reconcile to her! What if you just stop this and be friends again?" Naoko said.   
  
"I won't! I hate her the first time I saw her! Now, I curse her even more!"   
  
Tomoyo hugged Kero.   
  
"Kero-chan… let's end this… we must start a new beginning and be friends with her again… okay?"   
  
"Well… I suppose so…"   
  
Kero went to Mei lin.   
  
"Damn, I will say this to her. But it's of Sakura's sake…"   
  
"Ano… Mei lin… Gomen nasai…"   
  
"Apology accepted…" Mei lin happily hugs him.   
  
"Wait… I shouldn't hug this toy…" Mei lin said.   
  
"Now what did you say to me? A toy! How could you…" Kero heard what she said.   
  
"I'm right! You couldn't admit to yourself that you're a toy!"   
  
"OKAY I HAD ENOUGH! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"   
  
"TRY ME!"   
  
"Well, they're at it again…" Chiharu dropped her head.   
  
"At least we're okay now…" Tomoyo smiled.   
  
What they didn't realize is that it's still raining and all of them are drenched. Eriol looks in disbelief.   
  
"Well… are you guys going to stay there and get sick or get here and dry up?"   
  
They finally realized it.   
  
"OH NO!"   
  
And they hurriedly went inside.   


--== Meanwhile ==-- 

Sakura continues to sleep after a tiring day. She continues to have conflicts over her mind. On one side, she wants to get over it and continue on life, living it to the fullest. On the other hand, she wants to die right here right now just to be with Li again. She thinks about suicide.   
  
But she thinks that Li wouldn't be happy if she does that. She thinks that there is more to live than just he is. There are plenty of things to do, she still has friends and she still has a family. Li would be happy if she goes on. But after Li died. She fell in a pit she couldn't escape. It's like a death trap, gripping her to sadness and suffering. For days, weeks and months, she tried to recover. But the excruciating pain still lives inside her. And she can't wake up from the nightmare that befalls her.   
  
All she can do is cry… cry and cry…   


-= Just then… =- 

People saw a terrifying event. Someone just ransacked the Twin Bells shop. Thankfully, no one is hurt. They couldn't identify the person because he has a hood on, but they know that he used a sword and destroyed the place. They don't know what's the reason of this violence.   
  
As the police checked up on the situation, a car stopped in front of the store. Three people came out of the car.   
  
It was Touya, Fujitake, Sakura's dad and Yukito.   
  
"Hey Touya, what's happening here?" Yukito asked.   
  
"Looks like something's happened here. I wonder…"   
  
"I think we got here at the wrong time. I want to buy a gift for Sakura-san since we left for a week." Fujitake thought.   
  
"But since were here, let's go. While the place is still open." The three went in.   
  
As they go inside, they saw police in the store. People can still look and buy but, the place is a wreck and people didn't come inside anyway.   
  
As they check the place, there are still toys and dolls still intact, so instead of going somewhere else, they take a look.   
  
"Wow, someone really wrecked this place…"   
  
As they try to find the owner, they saw her talking with the police. They are asking her on what happened and the description of the suspect.   
  
"Well… the first thing happened here is that he just entered here and shut the door, leaving us and the customers here trapped. Then he pointed a sword at me… All of us are so terrified at what happened and if we call police at that time, he would kill us. Then he just destroyed this place, most of the toys and things here are destroyed and he just left. He didn't take anything. No money, nothing. He just destroyed it…" Maki is still terrified at what happened.   
  
"Don't worry. We'll soon catch who does this and make sure he get what he deserves…"   
  
"Thank you…"   
  
After they're finished, the three checked up on her.   
  
"Sorry to ask but… did you say that you've been pointed by a sword?" Touya asked.   
  
"Well… it is…" Maki said.   
  
"And does the guy wore something that's unusual?"   
  
"Wait… yes! He wore something like a… Chinese costume."   
  
"Eh?" Yukito gasped. "Wait… what she says just looks like…"   
  
_"Li? There's no way that he could have done it. He's…"_   
  
"But that can't be true… Maybe there's someone else posing similarly like him."   
  
"Well…?" Maki asked.   
  
"Um… Sorry about that. Were here to buy a present for Sakura-san, but since the place has been destroyed… Well…" Fujitake thought.   
  
"Sorry…" Yukito said.   
  
"Wait! There's still something here… Well… you may take it…"   
  
They saw a cute teddy bear. They remember Sakura has one but then disappeared. They would like to replace it.   
  
"It looks nice. She would like to accept this after we left for a trip. It's the least thing we can do for her."   
  
"Well then… Give it to her. It's for free…"   
  
"Now wait a minute! We're supposed to pay for that! Please accept the money."   
  
"No, please take it. I haven't seen Sakura-chan since then. I hope she doesn't forget that there are people that are there for her in time of need. I'm there for her too…"   
  
"Okay, I accept…"   
  
"Dad!" Touya wondered.   
  
"She's right, we're here for her. I think that she needs our help fully to live her life to the fullest, life goes on after any suffering… It's our job to help her live to the fullest."   
  
"You're right… let's help her live…"   
  
"Well, that's settled. Now let's get back to Sakura-chan." Yukito said.   
  
"Okay."   
  
As they leave, Yukito thinks about something.   
  
"Are we making a mistake leaving her for a week? She needs us there…"   
  
"I know what you're thinking, but her friends are there and there's someone else too…"   
  
"Huh?"   


--== Daidouji Residence ==-- 

"OH NO! How come our trip back here so late?"   
  
Sonomi Daidouji has just returned to Japan to take care of Sakura as Fujitake entrusted her to watch her while they're away. However, because of the numerous delays of the flights, she has just returned. Much to her anger.   
  
"Of all the trouble I had, now is the time that I don't like being clobbered! Sakura-chan needs me right now then I wasn't there!"   
  
However, she knows that there's no time to think about that.   
  
"I've got to see her right now!"   
  
As she hurriedly went to Sakura's house someone is watching over the roof of the house.   
  
"Everything goes according to my plan… Soon, all the power sealed inside that girl will be all mine for the taking!"   
  
And he disappeared…   


--== Sakura's House ==-- 

Everyone's listening hard on what Mei lin is saying about the horrific event happened in Hong Kong just now. They are shocked to see that all of Li's relatives have been completely wiped out. Mei lin couldn't hold her ground as she says what has happened. She literally broke into pieces…   
  
"And… that what has happened… I just couldn't believe that they're gone…" Mei lin just burst into tears.   
  
"Oh my god… that's so terrible!" Tomoyo just couldn't believe what she said.   
  
"Who could have done such a horrible thing? I think that who ever did this must be severely punished!" Chiharu said.   
  
"Why would someone attack them?" Naoko just cried.   
  
"The question is: what's the reason for this?" Rika thought.   
  
"Demo… Why is this happening? First, Li is gone. Now, his relatives are gone. Is fate cruel to him?" Mei lin wants to know the reason.   
  
As they lament on what has happened, Kero thought of something that may have connection to the tragic event.   
  
"Hmm…"   
  
"Kerberos, are you thinking what I have been thinking?" Eriol asked.   
  
"Right, something's not right here. No one would dare touch them. Especially that it happened just so fast… someone must be behind all of this…"   
  
"But who? We don't have any problems ever since Sakura changed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Nothing has happened. It means something…" Kero is deeply worried.   
  
"You're right. We must find who did this. It's impossible for an ordinary person to sneak in and do it. It requires magical power to break the seal."   
  
"But, who're the remaining people here who can use magic? Sakura… Me…"   
  
"Me too…"   
  
"How about Li?"   
  
"Impossible…"   
  
As they continue to think on what happened, Tomoyo went to see them.   
  
"Umm… Mei lin needs our support now."   
  
"Sorry… we're just talking about something."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Nothing…"   
  
As Tomoyo wondered…   
  
"We must not let them know what really happened, especially Sakura." Eriol whispered.   
  
"Okay…"   


-= Minutes Later =- 

Mei lin felt a bit better after her friends made her feel better. Now, she's worried about Sakura. She hasn't woke up in the past few hours.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan… Is Kinomoto-san still asleep?"   
  
"Umm… Yeah…"   
  
"Ever since Syaoran left us. She really changed a lot…"   
  
"Yes…" Tomoyo felt sad remembering what happened back then…   


--== Flashback ==-- 

"Sakura-chan… You're not yourself today…"   
  
"Huh? Yup!"   
  
Classes has just ended for them, it's now the start of their vacation. Tomoyo wanted to treat Sakura for a vacation at any place she wanted. But Sakura must be thinking something else since she is thinking about something else.   
  
"Sakura-chan… is there something wrong?"   
  
"Why are you worrying me that much? I'm better as ever!"   
  
Sakura insists that she's all right yet Tomoyo sees what she doesn't want to show.   
  
"Sakura-chan, you're lying…"   
  
"Who me? How could I lie, especially to you my very best friend?"   
  
"You're trying to be something. You're trying to show that you're happy, like nothing happened to you…"   
  
"It's just the past. Let's look onward!" Sakura ran.   
  
"You're trying to bury your feelings…" Tomoyo whispered as she catches up.   
  
"I wish that you will show to me what you feel, to all of us…"   


--== End of Flashback ==-- 

"Back then, she doesn't want to show what she truly feel. She tried to be as happy as she was, but she kept hiding from herself, though we all knew that she's lost…"   
  
"Daidouji-san, we can't blame her. She tried to be happy in order for you not to worry for her, but you're trying to drag her down to sorrow again. What she's doing is for the good for you guys…"   
  
"But at least she'll open up to us. That will make her feel better…"   
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"Someone's outside…" Naoko said.   
  
"I'll get it!" Tomoyo hurriedly went to the door.   
  
As she opened it, a figure approached…   
  
"OH NO! A GHOST!" Naoko screamed.   
  
At first, they didn't believe her. However, the figure they see has a dark color and fuzziness all over. It slowly went inside…   
  
"You're joking right? It's… it's…"   
  
The figure stepped in…   
  
The girls are shaking while Tomoyo looks at it. Kero and Eriol just watched at them.   
  
"Wow, such cowards…" Kero shook his head.   
  
Tomoyo looked at it and smiled. "Oh, hi Oka-san!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
All of them were shocked.   
  
"Now, who called me a ghost?" Sonomi heard what they say and she's mad on it.   
  
"Well… It's Naoko-chan who said it. Hey Naoko-chan!"   
  
"Umm… Well… gomen nasai!"   
  
"Okay, just don't compare me to a ghost!"   
  
"Hai!"   
  
"By the way… where's Sakura-chan?"   
  
"She's still resting in her room. She still needs time to recuperate after what happened…"   
  
"What do you mean "What happened?""   
  
"It's a long story…"   


-= Meanwhile =- 

Someone is looking the house. Standing in a tree, he looks on the people inside and starts to plan his move.   
  
"I need some time left then…"   
  
"And it's the end for all of them…"   
  
**End of Part VI**


	8. Alive?

**Just One Wish**   
A CCS Fanfiction   
**Part VII**

**Part VII - Alive…?**   
  
Tomoyo tells the story of what happened to Sakura earlier to Sonomi, her mother. She tells that Sakura want to commit suicide and someone saved her from it by a mysterious man, which is Eriol. Now, she's resting at her room, waiting for time to heal her.   
  
"Did… did you say that she wants to kill herself?" Sonomi just cannot believe what she just heard.   
  
"But it's true… and sadly, she wants to do it…" Tomoyo's tears start to flow.   
  
"Oh Tomoyo! What fate has brought to your very best friend!" Sonomi hugged her.   
  
Eriol looks on at them.   
  
"Tomoyo…"   
  
Chiharu then taps his back.   
  
"Eriol-kun…"   
  
"Oh! Chiharu…"   
  
"Eriol-kun. Do you like Tomoyo-chan?"   
  
"Why you're asking me this?"   
  
"Well, you're close to her guiding her along the way. Well… just asking but…"   
  
"No… we're just friends. But to tell you the truth… I…"   
  
Eriol looks on to Tomoyo.   
  
"I… I like her… I like the way she smiles. The way she gets along with people, never seeing her get angry. It's so hard trying to find such a person today like her… But that doesn't mean I like her or love her that much. We're just friends…"   
  
Chiharu doesn't get it, Eriol likes her for what she is, but doesn't love her. Huh?   
  
"Hmm… But I still feel that you'll love her. Maybe not now but eventually. You keep looking at her…"   
  
"What! I'm just worried about her!" Eriol starts to blush.   
  
"Oh yes you are! You like her! You like her!"   
  
"Chiharu-chan…" Eriol is completely red.   
  
The other girls laughed at them while Tomoyo looks at him.   
  
"Eriol…" Tomoyo is blushing too.   
  
"To… Tomoyo…"   
  
"Thanks for what you did to Sakura-chan. I know it's late but… thanks…"   
  
"You're… you're welcome…" Eriol blushed even more.   
  
But seeing Tomoyo's smile, the smile that made her unique has shown to him. Eriol was happy again after seeing that.   
  
And they just stared at each other.   
  
Looking on, Chiharu whispered to Naoko and Rika on what they see.   
  
"So… I was right. Seeing that smile, I'm sure that proves that Eriol-kun is in love with Tomoyo-chan…" Chiharu nodded.   
  
"Sure thing…" Naoko and Rika agreed.   
  
Sonomi is just puzzled on what she sees.   
  
"Tomoyo!"   
  
"Sorry!" Tomoyo went to her to visit Sakura.   
  
"Tomoyo…" Eriol simply looks on.   
  
Then, Kero suddenly sensed something…   
  
"What's this I feel? What enormous amount of energy…"   


-= Meanwhile… =- 

Still outside… a person still waiting for something.   
  
"Not bad Kerberos… not bad… but still… it's not good enough that you sense something…"   
  
"Well… you have to do better than that…"   
  
Just then… a car stopped in front of the house.   
  
"So… they're finally here… It took you some time to get here. Yue…"   
  
Fujitake, Touya and Yukito finally came home.   
  
"At last… home…" Fujitake is relieved after being away for some time.   
  
"I can't wait to see her. I wonder what she's doing now?" Yukito thought.   
  
"Let's find out…" Touya said.   
  
As they enter, the person dropped down from the tree.   
  
"Now all of them have gathered here, it's time…"   


--== At the River of Fates ==-- 

"Oh… it almost took me an eternity to wake up…"   
  
Li Syaoran, who is the one, whom Sakura wants to see, has just recovered after the brutal assault he got from his dark self. He didn't know that there is someone inside in him, living with him, and sometimes interfering with his mind is his own self. That person finally set free after Li lost his life. Now, forever trapped in the River of Fates, He wondered about Sakura and the soon ill fate that will befall her.   
  
"Sakura… I hope she knows that when she meet the wrong me, she'll notice that…"   
  
But even though Li hopes for Sakura to destroy himself, He knows all too well that Sakura will fall in love to him and…   
  
"I think I'm worrying too much…"   
  
He got up and started to walk around. But as he tried to take a step, he felt like his feet are getting heavier and heavier. He's losing strength on every step. Each step is like pulling a heavy weight behind him. After a few hard-fought steps, he fell down the second time.   
  
"Why is this happening to me? It was okay the first time but, why now?"   
  
He tries to get up, but to no avail.   
  
"This is hopeless… I can't get out, I can't even stand…"   
  
Lifting his hand shows the Clow Cards or Sakura Cards that Sakura gave to him, well for no reason at all.   
  
"I wonder how I got these…" Li thinks about it.   


--== Flashback ==-- 

"Huh?"   
  
"Here…"   
  
Sakura has collected all of the cards once more after they lost power. Now, they are called Sakura Cards because she's the Clow Mistress and all of them changed to her symbol, the Star. Now, she's giving some of the cards to Li, much to his surprise.   
  
"Now wait, you're the owner of these cards so I can't take them! It's not right, besides, you have your name on it."   
  
"If you didn't help me back then, I wouldn't get them all…" Sakura hands over some of the cards to Li.   
  
"Well… I can't use them…"   
  
"No… keep them as a remembrance of our love…"   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
She simply smiled.   
  
"Okay… I'll keep them…" he said.   
  
"Arigato…"   


--== End of Flashback ==-- 

"I remember… she gave this to me…"   
  
But Li wondered… how come he was able to use them?   
  
"It can't be true… How?"   
  
Li tried again to stand, but this time he was able to do it. He started to walk around and saw a black wall. Thinking it was just a wall, Li touched it and suddenly, it whisked him to another place, which is connected by something. A chain of some sort. It's blocking the path toward what seems to be a portal. But to where does this lead?   
  
"What's this? Is this still the river?" He touched the chain but he's electrocuted after touching it.   
  
"Seems like a barrier. I'll try my sword…"   
  
He slashed the chain but it bounced back at him knocking him down.   
  
"I must find a way to break through!"   
  
But the field is getting stronger. Each time he strikes, it repels even stronger. He tried his best but it's simply too hard to break. He fell to the ground, catching his breath.   
  
"It's totally sealed off… I can't break through… Looks like I'm trapped here forever…"   
  
_"What is the reason you won't admit that you're gone and want to come back?"_   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
Li heard a voice echoing throughout the room. It seems that it also knows about him.   
  
_"If you believe on something even though it is no longer attainable you will still try to believe that you will succeed on what you believe on?"_   
  
"Why… why are you telling this?"   
  
_"I don't want past mistakes to destroy a good future…"_   
  
"Then… what I can do?"   
  
_"Believe on what you want to believe… and it will open a new path of hope…" _   
  
"What I want to believe… wait! I know! I don't want to believe that I'm gone! It's her! Sakura! I want to believe that I'm with her and never be apart!"   
  
Suddenly, the cards that Li has starts to glow.   
  
"The cards… but why?"   
  
_"Go through the chains…"_ They all encourage Li.   
  
"But if I do… I'll…"   
  
_"Believe… and it will open…"_   
  
"I've got nothing to lose anyway… If I'm dead already…"   
  
Li walked to the door, he fear that the chains will react, he closed his eyes. But to his surprise, the chains broke and opened the door behind it. It seems that someone's letting him in.   
  
"Should I come inside?"   
  
_"Come in… and let me show your destiny…"_   
  
Li entered and he suddenly vanished…   


-= Meanwhile =- 

"Oh, hello…" Tomoyo bowed down to greet Yukito and others.   
  
After a week, Fujitake, Touya and Yukito all went on a special trip last week. It was a special archeological find for the university, seeing that Sakura is on an emotional breakdown, they try not to go but she wants them to go. Maybe that it is important for them and to her, she's may be the reason that they would miss this chance. So they reluctantly go. But now, they think it's a bad mistake to leave her like that.   
  
"Where's Sakura-san?" Fujitake asked.   
  
"Well… she's ups…"   
  
Just as Tomoyo tried to tell Sakura's resting up in her room, out from nowhere Sonomi came barging in to confront him.   
  
"Well… if you didn't start this by leaving her like this by going to that trip, she won't be in a worse shape like this! How you could you do this to her?"   
  
"Now wait… we asked her if we go or not, she said yes and we go." Touya remarked.   
  
"That's not a good reason! Think of what could happen wrong when she's alone?"   
  
"What? Did something wrong happened to Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked.   
  
"For starters, she tried to commit suicide…"   
  
"WHAT? DID I HEAR RIGHT?"   
  
"Well… yes… she tried to, but she's safe now." Tomoyo said.   
  
"I told you… something would happen to her if we left her alone…" Yukito said.   
  
"That's I'm fear about…" Fujitake said.   
  
"Humph! You sure did a bad job as a father. Nadeshiko won't be happy if something bad happened to Sakura-chan." Sonomi said.   
  
"If she's here… " Tomoyo thought.   
  
"By the way, did you do it while were away?"   
  
Sonomi suddenly thought that she's in charge to take care of Sakura while they're away. However, because of all the delays happened, she just come here just now. If they discovered this, she's… well let's say that she won't be the same.   
  
_"OH NO! If they found out I just returned…I'll hide it."_   
  
"Well, I did everything you told me to." Sonomi is nervous.   
  
"Sonomi, why are you shaking?"   
  
"It's nothing! It's nothing! Ooops…"   
  
"Well, Oka-san just returned this moment, right before you guys." Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"No no no no no! It's not true… Ha ha ha…"   
  
"Hmm… I feel something fishy here…" Touya thought.   
  
"Tomoyo… is it true?"   
  
"Yup! She just lied to you to get away with it!"   
  
"Tomoyo! What kind of talk are you saying _"Help!"_"   
  
"So… you left Sakura alone here? Leaving Tomoyo to take care of her. Hmm?" Touya said.   
  
"Well… it's… because… of…"   
  
"That's okay Sonomi." Fujitake said.   
  
"But… but…" Touya asked.   
  
"Even if I get mad at her, it has already happened, and we can't do about it. I think it's not her fault being not here for Sakura-san. Maybe she got on something nasty. Besides, Tomoyo's here when we're all away to take care of her. That what I mean of "true friendship."   
  
All of them fell silent on what he said.   
  
"He's right, let's thank Tomoyo-chan for being with her all this time." Yukito said.   
  
"I think everyone's settled…" Eriol added.   
  
"Okay! Now that's all said and done, I think let's check up on Sakura-chan." Sonomi said.   
  
"Okaaaayyy…" Touya said.   
  
"I hope Sakura-chan is okay by now… " Tomoyo thought.   
  
"She will Tomoyo, she will…" Eriol hugged her.   
  
"They did it!" Naoko said.   
  
"Maybe I should do this to him. Hmm…" Chiharu said.   
  
They all went up to see Sakura. The girls thought the door is still locked after Sakura locked it earlier but this time, it opened. They all see a still depressed, but feeling much better Sakura.   
  
"Sakura-san, I'm glad you're all… " Fujitake said.   
  
But Sonomi immediately rushed to her.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Did something happen to you? Are you all right? Are you hurt? Are you depressed? Are you… (It goes on and on…)" Sonomi hugged Sakura.   
  
"I think you got a bit carried away Sonomi."   
  
"Oh, sorry. Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Hmm… I'm all right… Oh! Welcome Oto-san…"   
  
Sakura then looks at Touya.   
  
"Oni-chan…"   
  
"Well, the monster is okay. Maybe I should add to the "monster" theme."   
  
"Grr…! I thought I would get a good reception, what I get instead is THIS!"   
  
Sakura picks up a stick and hit Touya in the head.   
  
"Well Touya, I think that's what you get for teasing Sakura-chan again." Yukito laughed.   
  
"Shut up… " Touya looked at Yukito.   
  
Everyone else laughed at a happy tone. For the first time in such a long time, Sakura showed happiness and comic behavior that she has throughout the years. It seems the old Sakura returns at a lighter note.   
  
"Sakura-chan… you're smiling… you're laughing… I haven't seen you smiled and laugh like that in such a time… I'm so happy…" Tomoyo shed tears of joy.   
  
"I think she's getting back on track… " Eriol said.   
  
"Sakura-chan, for once, she showed a happy side in spite of all of this… " Rika said.   
  
"Sakura-san. I'm sorry for leaving you here while we went on that trip. I think we've done a terrible thing to you." Fujitake hugged Sakura. Tears slowly flows down to his cheek.   
  
"Daijobu… Oto-san…" Sakura smiled at him.   
  
"You know, I felt happy after I hit Oni-chan with a stick. I've never felt this in a long time. I feel… what I was…" Sakura shed a tear.   
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo smiled.   
  
Everyone was glad that even for a short time, Sakura got her old self back. They think it's the start of something great.   
  
Meanwhile, Mei lin is still downstairs as she hears laughter upstairs.   
  
"I wonder what happened there…"   
  
She went up to see them all, happy, seeing Sakura happy. She also smiled as she sees it.   
  
"Kinomoto-san…"   
  
But, Touya saw her behind and immediately and grabbed her.   
  
"What are you doing here? I thought that out of shame and betrayal, you left never to return here. Why am I seeing your face again? Answer me!"   
  
All of them looked at the two.   
  
"Touya!" Yukito tried to free Mei lin from his hands, but he was knocked out by Touya's attack.   
  
"Stop it!" Tomoyo said. "We've already forgiven her! There's no need for this!"   
  
"No way! I won't let her escape after what she did to Sakura! I will never forget what you did to her! Because of you, you…"   
  
"Stop it!" Sonomi begged to him. "It's already done… no one can go back and stop all of this. The least thing to do is…"   
  
"Send her to jail where she belongs!" Touya held her more tightly.   
  
"Help!" Mei lin pleads for help.   
  
"Pleading for help? You could have helped her back then but you didn't. Now you want help right?"   
  
"Touya! Nothing can be solved by violence!" Fujitake said.   
  
But Touya grows more impatient. Mei lin continues to beg for mercy. As they try to reason with him, Sakura goes forward to talk to him.   
  
"Oni-chan…It's all right…"   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo is worried.   
  
"It's over now… Let's not hate anymore… please…"   
  
Touya put Mei lin on the ground, releasing his grip on her.   
  
"Mei lin-chan…" Sakura hugged her.   
  
"Kinomoto-san…" Mei lin burst into tears as Sakura continues to hug her.   
  
"We can't do anything that's already happened in the past. Besides, Syaoran-kun won't be happy for us if we continue doing this. He wants us all to be happy and go on with our lives. It took me a long time to realize this. I notice that I was suffering for nothing. I think it's time for me to go on with my life and all of us should do the same thing too."   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
"Sakura-chan is right. Let's start a new life just as Li wants us to do." Yukito said.   
  
All of them shed tears to reflect about what Sakura said.   
  
"I knew it's going to go well, right Tomoyo?" Eriol hugged her.   
  
"Eriol… me too…" Tomoyo smiled at him.   
  
"Wow… Sakura-chan really done it!" Chiharu said.   
  
"I'm so proud of you Sakura-chan!" Sonomi hugged her.   
  
"Sakura-san… you've really grown…" Fujitake said.   
  
All of them were happy at what happened today. To them, it's a start of something…   
  
But outside… someone looks at them…   
  
"Time for me to make my move…"   
  
He disappeared suddenly.   
  
"Li Syaoran… watch as I make their lives a living hell!"   


End of Part VII


	9. A Twist of Fate

**Just One Wish**   
A CCS Fanfiction   
**Part VIII**   
  
**Part VIII - A Twist of Fate…**   
Life… How puzzling life is… it doesn't matter if people try to predict what will happen next, instead, life will shake things up to continue it's random twist of fate.   
  
It's a few weeks since the memorable reunion of long time friends. After a long time, Sakura Kinomoto woke up from a seemingly unbreakable spell of depression to start living a life after Li. All of them felt a life starting again from Sakura's eyes. But, is fate going to play tricks to her again?   
  
It started on a sunny Monday…   
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!   
  
"SAKURA!" Kero shouted.   
  
"Umm… let me sleep some more…"   
  
"GRR! If you don't wake up now, I'll hit the alarm clock on your head!"   
  
Kero picks the clock up, and hit her in the head.   
  
"OUCH!!!" Sakura screamed.   
  
"KERO-CHAN!" She looks at Kero.   
  
"Uh… eh… sorry!"   
  
"You've got to do better than that!" Sakura jumped on him.   
  
And a fight ensured.   
  
Downstairs, Touya and Fujitake heard the rumbling upstairs.   
  
"Oh boy, she's at it again…"   
  
"Hmm… oh well…"   
  
After a few minutes, an angry Sakura went down the stairs in an angry way. Touya starts his usual morning exercise.   
  
"Now what happen this time, monster?"   
  
Adding insult to injury, Sakura simply bonked him in the head.   
  
"You really know when to cheer me up…"   
  
"Of course… It's my morning practice…"   
  
"Well, what's the reason that you're quite grumpy today Sakura-san?" Fujitake asked.   
  
"Well… It's nothing!" Sakura smiled.   
  
"Oh… I forgot…"   
  
"Ohayo Oto-san…"   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu…"   
  
"Hey! How about me?"   
  
"You too… Oni-chan…"   


-= Minutes Later =- 

"Ne… are you meeting up with Yukito-san today?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Yeah so…" Touya replied.   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Dad! We're leaving!"   
  
"Okay! Take care!"   
  
It's one of those mornings. The sunshine's brightly, people start to go to their daily life. Sakura and Touya left together to meet with Yukito.   
  
"Yukito! We're here!" Touya said.   
  
"Touya!" Yukito replied.   
  
"Yukito-san, good morning…" Sakura said.   
  
"Good morning to you too, Sakura-chan." Yukito replied.   
  
"Wait a minute… you have school today now? Aren't you going to be late?"   
  
"I still have time…"   
  
"Well, we're going now… See you later!"   
  
"See you too!" Sakura waved her hand as Yukito and Touya left.   
  
"The first day… It's going to be something."   


-= At School =- 

Ah, her first day as a senior in High school. Last year, it's just an ordinary year. This time though Sakura felt something nice is going to happen today.   
  
"I wonder who are my classmates this time."   
  
As she enters the classroom, she sees people that made her jump for joy.   
  
"Oh, so you're here in this class Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! You're here too?"   
  
"Well, I guess that we're sticking together this time Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Let's see… Ah! It's this room!"   
  
"Oh… they're here too…" Tomoyo looks at the students.   
  
"Chiharu-chan! Naoko-chan! Rika-chan! You're here too?"   
  
"Oh Sakura-chan! It's nice seeing that we're here together this time!" Chiharu said.   
  
"Hmm… Is it coincidence?" Naoko asked.   
  
"No… It's just… well… friendship still comes up on top!" Rika said.   
  
"Wow… all of us, here? Yay!" Sakura is happy at the moment.   
  
"Friendship… did you know that…"   
  
"Wait… I know that voice it's…"   
  
"Yamazaki-kun…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"In the past, people stick together by tying themselves together with a rope and living together with still they are tied. Also, friendship is also a basis of relationship, if one likes the other, whenever opposite or like gender, it becomes love and they are immediately get married and…"   
  
"EVEN AT THIS TIME YOU'RE STILL MAKING UP STORIES!" Chiharu grabs him start dragging him.   
  
"I'll be back later… I'll do something to him first…" Chiharu left.   
  
"People still doesn't change sometimes…" Naoko said.   
  
"Yeah… even to her." Tomoyo looked at Rika.   
  
"Still thinking about Terada-san?"   
  
Rika simply looked up.   
  
"Well, she is…" Sakura said.   
  
"Well, I think fate like to reward people who accepts it."   
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"I thought I won't come back here and continue studying in England. I think someone's dragging me back here…"   
  
"Eriol-kun… I think the reason that's dragging you back here is her…" Sakura smiled.   
  
"Well, that's part of the reason."   
  
"And the other part?"   
  
"I don't know…"   
  
"But… I'm happy you're here…" Tomoyo touched Eriol's hand.   
  
"It's really a great day today!" Sakura looked outside.   
  
As people continue to enter, a person looked up, looking at the school.   
  
"Well Card Captor, It's going to be one heck of a day today…" He smiled.   


-= Minutes Later =-

"Oh, the classes are going to start now…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Okay… now where are we seated?" Chiharu asked.   
  
"Let's see… hmm… oh!" Rika said.   
  
"Eh…?" All of them looked.   
  
They are seated next to each other at the back. In a cluster…   
  
"Wow! We're all seated next to each other!" Naoko said.   
  
"Were so lucky!" Sakura is happy at what has happened.   
  
"Nice…" Chiharu said.   
  
"Speaking of sticking together, did you know that…" Yamazaki interrupted.   
  
Chiharu looked at him with a strange way…   
  
"Grrr…"   
  
"Uh oh…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"IF YOU CONTINUE TO BUG US WITH YOUR STUPID STORIES, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Chiharu winds up her hand and…   
  
BOOOOOM!!!   
  
Yamazaki flew up in the sky.   
  
"Wow…" Naoko looked at them.   
  
All of them laughed at what happened.   
  
"Eriol… isn't it funny?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Well… It's something…" Eriol said. But to him, there's something unusual happening here.   
  
"No way… is this all just a coincidence? How could all of these happen, and why us?"   
  
"Oh… the teacher's here…"   
  
"Eriol… what are you thinking?" Tomoyo looked worried.   
  
"Oh… it's nothing." Eriol answered.   
  
It's the start of a new year and they meet their new teacher.   
  
"Class, stand…"   
  
All students stood up.   
  
"Okay… sit down…"   
  
As they sat. They looked at her.   
  
"I wonder what kind of a teacher she is…" Chiharu asked.   
  
"Let's see…" Rika said.   
  
The teacher looks at the students and introduces herself.   
  
"Good Morning… Sorry if I haven't introduced myself."   
  
She writes her name in the blackboard.   
  
"Hello to all of you. I'm Chisato Misanagi. I'll be your new adviser for this year. It's also my first year in this university, so I hope you can help me around here too. Well, I hope we have a great time together on your senior years."   
  
The class clapped their hands on their new teacher.   
  
"Sakura-chan… She's a new one here." Tomoyo whispered.   
  
"And she's cute too…" Sakura simply looks at her.   
  
"I remember Mitsuki-san… she helps us a lot of times back then."   
  
"Yeah… I hope she is too…"   
  
As the class goes on, Chisato looked at Sakura at a peculiar way.   
  
"Is Sakura Kinomoto here?"   
  
"Sakura-chan… She's calling you…" Chiharu said.   
  
"Yes…"   
  
"Hai!" Sakura stood up.   
  
"It's nice meeting with you Sakura. You may sit down now.   
  
"Okay…"   
  
"Sakura-chan… why did she do that?" Naoko asked.   
  
"I don't know, maybe for something…"   
  
"Chisato… I feel something weird about her." Eriol thought deeply.   
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo looked at him.   
  
"Oh! It's nothing!"   
  
"So… she's Kinomoto… I better take a good look at her…"   


-= During Break =-

"What a day! I wonder what we'll do this time around?" Chiharu thought.   
  
"I hope we have a good time!" Sakura said.   
  
"I'm glad… though I miss him…" Rika said.   
  
"She misses Terada-san already. But it's a few years back then." Naoko whispered.   
  
"Love really surpasses time isn't it?" Tomoyo said.   
  
But Sakura stopped smiling and doesn't say a thing.   
  
"Oh Sakura-chan… I'm so sorry…"   
  
"She remembers Syaoran-kun again." Naoko said.   
  
Sakura looked up, and smiled at her friends.   
  
"Sorry for worrying about me… I just thought of something."   
  
"Sakura-chan…"   
  
Meanwhile, Eriol thinks deeply.   
  
"Something's up with her. I don't know… but…" Eriol is still thinking about Chisato.   
  
"Hello there…" Chisato shows up.   
  
"Oh… Ms. Misanagi…"   
  
"Just call me Chisato. I'm not comfortable that people call me by my surname."   
  
"And you must be Mr. Hiregizawa?"   
  
"You can call me Eriol…"   
  
"Sorry about that. Besides, why you're walking around here?"   
  
"Well, I'm also new here, so I'm spending my time around here. I like the scenery here."   
  
"May I ask you something…"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
_"Wait… I can't let her be suspicious for now, I'll play dumb for a while."_   
  
"Oh… I forgot what to ask to you. Sorry."   
  
"That's okay… well, I better go now…" Chisato said.   
  
"See you later." Eriol said.   
  
"See you in the class…"   
  
_"He must be the young Clow Reed… It's going to be interesting."_   
  
As they continue on their break. Someone is watching for afar.   
  
"Poor thing… it's time to move on with my plan."   


--== Heaven ==-- 

"What is this place?"   
  
Li looks around the place he now entered. Thanks to a mysterious voice and the power of the Sakura Cards. Li was able to escape the River of Fates. Now he is stunned at the beauty of this place.   
  
It seemed to him like paradise.   
  
"This place… it's so beautiful…"   
  
_"Beautiful isn't it?"_ A voice is heard.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
_"You sure have a short memory…"_   
  
"Wait… you're the one who helped me back there!"   
  
_"Yes… Isn't this place is beautiful?"_   
  
"Yeah… to me, I think I'm in heaven already." Li said.   
  
_"To tell you the truth, you are…"_   
  
"You mean… this is heaven?"   
  
_"Bingo…"_   
  
"So it means… that I'm gone from the Earth…"   
  
_"Well, let's put it that way… You're dead but in reality, you're very much alive…"_   
  
"Nani!"   


--== Back at School ==-- 

"He's really something!" Students are amazed.   
  
"Huh?" Sakura heard students talking about something.   
  
"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"They're talking about someone…"   
  
"Hmm… I've heard that he's a new student."   
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed.   
  
"Tomoyo…"   
  
"Eriol-kun, who are they talking about?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well… what I heard is he came from Hong Kong. He has incredible martial art ability. And he's also smart too. He just came here just last week."   
  
"What a guy…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"I want to meet this person." Sakura said.   
  
"Me too…" Eriol said.   
  
The students went on to continue their class. Sakura and friends are having a good time meeting new teachers and new classmates. As it ends another day. They went down the school, happy for their first day.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Today is really great!" Sakura is happy.   
  
"Yeah… new teachers, new friends…"   
  
"And speaking of friends…" Yamazaki entered.   
  
"YAMAZAKI!" Chiharu readies her hand.   
  
"I'm gone now…"   
  
They laughed at what happened.   
  
"It's so refreshing now that it's our last year here." Eriol said.   
  
"I'll miss things here after a long time…" Naoko said.   
  
"Yeah and…" Sakura looked up.   
  
_"Syaoran… I'm happy now… just what you want me to…"_   


--== Flashback ==--

"Oh how the years go by…" Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah… time sure flows so fast." Li looked up the sky.   
  
"Syaoran-kun…"   
  
"Sakura… what you want to do after all of this?"   
  
"Well… the first thing is… marrying you…"   
  
"Don't say those things…"   
  
"Don't lie to me! I know in your eyes that you want to…"   
  
"Hmm… in time…"   
  
"Come on! You're teasing me!"   
  
"Ha ha ha!"   
  
Li smiled at her.   
  
"That smile… the smile that he only has…"   


--== End of Flashback ==-- 

"Sakura-chan?" Rika looked at her.   
  
"Oh… sorry!" Sakura laughed.   
  
"Oh boy, she's daydreaming again… " Chiharu said.   
  
Tomoyo simply smiled.   
  
"We'd better get home now… " Tomoyo said.   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
As they leave, Sakura accidentally hit a person.   
  
"Ouch!" The person said.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sakura said.   
  
"Well that's okay… now let me help you…"   
  
"Thank you… Huh?"   
  
"Sakura-chan? What is it?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
They looked at him and they were shocked.   
  
"Oh my… he's…"   
  
"No way… you're…"   
  
"I can't believe it…"   
  
Sakura looked at him.   
  
"You're…   
  
…   
  
"Syaoran…"   
  
The person suddenly remembered about her."   
  
"Wait, I've seen you somewhere… "   
  
"My… You're…"   
  
"Sakura…?"   
  
**End of Part VIII**


	10. One Last Chance to Live

**Just One Wish**   
A CCS Fanfiction   
**Part IX**

  
**Part IX - One last chance to live…**   
  
The dead can never return… The only thing it leaves behind are its memories that has shown in every person that one has connection to.   
  
For a few minutes, they simply stood there. Sakura saw a face she longed to see in so many days, weeks and months. Is this some sort of a dream? Or a trick that plays into her mind? It's not just her that she saw the person, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu and others who also saw him. Is this what Sakura hoped to dream or is this the start of a nightmare that she'll never wake up?   
  
"Syaoran… Is that you? My dear Syaoran?"   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, is what I see is Li-kun?" Chiharu asked.   
  
"I don't know myself too but, if it's true then… "   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
"Li? _Why I am feeling unsteady to him? Did something happen while he's gone?_"   
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura went closer to him.   
  
"Are you… him… the one that I know and love?"   
  
"I… I… " Li suddenly lost consciousness.   
  
"Syaoran!"   
  
"What happened to him?" Eriol takes a look.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura's tears fell.   
  
"It's going to be alright… " Tomoyo said.   
  
"He's going to be alright… he just passed out."   
  
Sakura ran to his arms.   
  
"Syaoran… you're my Syaoran… there's no doubt…"   
  
"This day is really something!" Naoko said.   
  
"Li… is he the one?" Eriol thought.   
  
"Sakura-chan… I think we'd better get him to your house…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"You're right." Sakura smiled.   
  
They helped each other carrying Li to Sakura's house. To them, it's a miracle that someone has risen from the dead to be with them.   
  
But… is this all true?   


--== Sakura's House ==--

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
  
Loud noises are echoing from the door.   
  
"Now what this time?" Touya grinned.   
  
"Touya, don't give that look on whoever is on that door. The vendor must be away now." Yukito said.   
  
"I hope not… if that guy returns… I'll give him a treatment he clearly deserves!" Touya clenches his fist as he comes close to the door.   
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"   
  
He opened the door and…   
  
"Oh it's just the monster. Yukito! It's just the freak monster!"   
  
"Monster? You mean Sakura-chan!"   
  
"Yup…"   
  
Sakura hit him with a hammer.   
  
"How dare you still call me monster!"   
  
"Yukito! Help! I'm being beat up by a monster!"   
  
Sakura got even angrier.   
  
"Grr…! Oh!" She suddenly remembers something.   
  
"Now what?"   
  
"Oni-chan, we need your help…"   
  
"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Yukito showed up.   
  
"Yukito-san! I'm glad you're here too! Hurry!"   
  
Touya and Yukito looked on what Sakura hurried about and…   
  
"No way! He's… he's…"   
  
"Li!" Yukito is shocked at what he saw.   
  
"I don't know how, I don't know why… but the moment I saw him. He's my Syaoran!" Sakura said.   
  
"Yukito… prepare the couch… " Touya said.   
  
"Okay…" Yukito left.   
  
"Sakura-chan, he hasn't snapped out of it!" Tomoyo is worried.   
  
"He's going to be alright…" Sakura hugged Li.   


-= Minutes Later =-

After a few tense moments, Li is staring to regain consciousness. Sakura touched his skin while others are waiting for the news. Touya however… Started thinking about this.   
  
_"Li… how did he… is his death back then premature? No way! We checked it! Am I dreaming or what?"_   
  
"Ouch… My head hurts…" Li is a bit delirious.   
  
"He's coming around now… " Tomoyo said.   
  
All of them look as Li regains consciousness.   
  
"Syaoran… Are you alright?" Sakura is worried to him.   
  
"Where am I?" Li looks around.   
  
"Whose house is this…?"   
  
"It's my house…"   
  
"Your voice…"   
  
"Sakura…?"   
  
Sakura's tears started to flow to her eyes. Li touched her and rubbed them away. She felt his warm hand for such a long time.   
  
"Why are you crying?" Li asked.   
  
"Nothing… It's just that… are you…"   
  
He simply smiled.   
  
"I'm Li… the one that give happiness to the one I give, and that is… you…"   
  
"Then you are… "   
  
Sakura jumped to his arms.   
  
"SYAORAN! I miss you so much! I thought that it would be the last time we'll be together…"   
  
"I thought too… I thought that I would never see you again…"   
  
"May I ask you… do you… still… love me?"   
  
Li looked at people around him. Tomoyo held her breath as Eriol hugged her in wait. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika waited for his answer. Yukito smiled at him while Touya gave him a glare. He knows what to answer to all of them, and especially, to Sakura.   
  
"In all those time I was gone, the only thing I think about is… you…"   
  
Sakura looked at him.   
  
"Syaoran… Nani?"   
  
"I didn't love someone else… you're just the one for me…" "Ai shiteru… Sakura…"   
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura just burst into tears as she hugged him.   
  
"Sakura-chan… I'm so happy… " Tomoyo shed a tear.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu, Naoko and Rika cried too.   
  
"It's really a happy ending isn't it?" Yukito said.   
  
"Yeah… like a fairy tale…"   
  
"You know… I forgot something to give to you…" Li said.   
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.   
  
"This…"   
  
Li kissed Sakura. In return, Sakura wrapped her hands to his body and deepened the kiss.   
  
All of them are thrilled at what they saw.   
  
"They did it! They really did!" Tomoyo exclaimed.   
  
"Well… it's going to happen anyway." Eriol said.   
  
"How romantic!" Chiharu said.   
  
"It's like I'm reading a love story!" Naoko added.   
  
"I wish I can do that to him…" Rika daydreamed again.   
  
"Speaking of love story…" Naoko looked at her.   
  
"Oh boy… she's probably dreaming about doing this with Terada-san… " Chiharu said.   
  
"Why Chiharu-chan? You don't want to do it to Yamazaki-kun?"   
  
"DON'T LET ME REMEMBER THAT JERK! I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING I COULD AND HE HASN'T ANSWERED ME YET!"   
  
"He will admit that… someday…" Naoko giggled.   
  
"I hope…"   
  
Yukito simply looked in amazement.   
  
"They really make a cute couple…" Yukito looked at Touya.   
  
"Yeah…" Touya grinned. _"Okay… that's it! That's the last draw! You kissed her! If not for Sakura… I'll beat the living crap out of you!"_   
  
"Oh well… there's always two sides in every story…" Yukito simply smiled at him.   
  
It was a happy day at the Kinomoto Residence.   


--== Hours Later ==--

"Did something happened here?" Fujitake asked.   
  
"I don't know… I just came here to pick Tomoyo…" Sonomi answered.   
  
"Oka-san! You're here!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Well… I was going to pick you up and we think something happened here."   
  
"Something really happened here…"   
  
"Eh?" The two were puzzled.   
  
Sakura checked up on Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Oh… Oto-san! I have good news to tell you!"   
  
"What is it? I see that you're jumping for joy."   
  
"He's here… he came back for me."   
  
"Who's he?" Sonomi asked.   
  
"Sakura?" Li walked toward the front door and…   
  
"Li?"   
  
"Mr. Fujitake… Mrs. Daidouji…"   
  
"You're… I thought that…"   
  
"That's my good news! Syaoran is here and here to stay!"   
  
"For a moment there I can't believe it. But after seeing him… " Fujitake said.   
  
"How could you…" Sonomi passed out.   
  
"Oka-san!" Tomoyo shouted.   


-= Minutes Later =- 

"Dad! Welcome!" Touya greeted.   
  
"Touya… everything happened here right?"   
  
"Yeah… and I still can't believe that Li is alive after all this time…"   
  
"It shocked me too…"   
  
"It's a dream… it's only a dream…" Sonomi said.   
  
"She's delirious… " Chiharu said.   
  
"She'll be okay soon… right Syaoran?" Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah… I hope she understands that it's true…"   
  
"Okay… I feel better now…" Sonomi helped herself up.   
  
"Okay… now I'll…" Li stood up.   
  
"No… you're…" Sonomi started losing consciousness again.   
  
"Wait! Let me explain!" Li tried to explain.   
  
"Oh… alright…"   
  
It took some time for Sonomi to understand Li's explanation. Soon after, everything went as planned.   
  
"So… you were lost all of this time?" Sonomi asked.   
  
"Well… let's put it that way…" Li said.   
  
"But I'm glad that you're here… for me…" Sakura kissed Li in the cheeks.   
  
"Hey…" Touya glared at him.   
  
Li glared back.   
  
"IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THAT GUY!"   
  
"THAT'S IT! KISSING HER AGAIN EH? WELL THIS TIME THAT'S NOT GOING TO LET THAT PASS BY!"   
  
The two looked at each other. It looks like a war is going to happen. "Syaoran… Oni-chan! Stop it!" Sakura screamed.   
  
But it can't be helped.   
  
"I've been waiting for this moment… you know, we haven't settled our score yet…"   
  
"I agree… well let's finish this right here right now!"   
  
"Oh… it can't be helped…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Help me stop them!"   
  
"Let them… they haven't had such fun since Li was gone for a long time…"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan…"   
  
"LET'S GO!"   
  
The two beat up on each other.   


-= Minutes Later =-

"What's that noise? I'm trying to sleep!" Kero woke up stubbornly. The loud noise has interrupted his beauty sleep.   
  
"Now what's up with them this time?"   
  
"OUCH! That hurt!" Li screams in pain.   
  
"Syaoran… please sit still… I told you that you should stop this but you still did it… I'm upset…" Sakura tended to his wounds.   
  
"I know… but for me, it's a nice feeling that things are back to normal… especially the one's you really hate…"   
  
"Syaoran…"   
  
"OUCH! Now watch it Yukito!" Touya also feeling, well… ouch…   
  
"You two are alike you know that?" Yukito looked at him.   
  
"Shut up…"   
  
"Huh? What's going on here?" Sonomi is puzzled.   
  
"Oh… it's just a way of saying hello…" Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"Now wait, what kind of a hello is that?" Eriol asked.   
  
"You'll see in time…"   
  
"Eh…?"   
  
"Oh! Dinner's ready!" Fujitake said.   
  
"Oh boy! I'm starving already!" Yukito said.   
  
They all looked at him.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll try to control myself…" Yukito laughed.   
  
"Sakura… take a close look at him okay? I still don't believe him…" Touya whispered.   
  
She simply nodded.   
  
"Eating time!" Chiharu said.   
  
"Oh, I wonder what's in store for us." Naoko said.   
  
"Yeah… it's Fujitake-san's great cuisine right Rika-chan? Rika-chan?" Chiharu looked at Rika.   
  
…   
  
"Oh, she's not listening…"   
  
"Must be thinking about him…" Naoko said.   


-= Minutes Later =-

"Itadakismasu!"   
  
All of them ate at the dining room. Even though there is an obvious lack of space in, others ate at the living room. It really looks like there is a party going on.   
  
"Oh… it's so good!" Sakura said as she continued to eat.   
  
"Yeah but watch when you speak with your mouth full or you'll choke yourself. Oh you don't do that because you're a monster…" Touya said.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura readies her fork but Li stopped her.   
  
"Sakura… you know that it will ruin the feast if you do that?"   
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran… you're right…"   
  
"Thanks for protecting me from the monster, Chinese boy." Touya looked at him.   
  
"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"   
  
"Will they ever stop?" Sonomi asked.   
  
"Well… I don't know…" Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"Really Tomoyo?" Eriol said.   
  
"It may take an eternity for them to get along."   
  
All of them laughed.   
  
As they eat, the beautiful aroma went up to Sakura's room and into Kero's nose.   
  
"That smell… food!"   
  
Kero blindly went down and into the food. Sakura immediately saw Kero and quickly grabbed him.   
  
"KERO-CHAN!"   
  
"Eh…?" Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Oh… it's nothing! Ha ha ha!"   
  
"Ah… it's the greedy stuff toy again." Li laughed. _"HOW DID YOU… NO MATTER, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SOMEDAY!"_ Kero thought as he leaves.   
  
"Kero-chan couldn't wait… I'll give him food though…" Sakura said.   
  
"Well… that's what's he is."   
  
"Kerberos…"   
  
And the feast continued without trouble this time…   


-= After Dinner =-

Dinners over and the guests are getting home.   
  
"I think we'd better go now." Chiharu said.   
  
"Yeah, we still have some things to do." Rika said.   
  
"Okay then… bye! See you tomorrow!" Sakura waived her hand at them.   
  
"I think we also get home now… " Sonomi said.   
  
"Well Sakura-chan, we're going now…" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan…"   
  
"I'm glad you're happy now that Li-kun is here for you… please don't waste it…"   
  
"I will…"   
  
"Time to go too…" Eriol said.   
  
"See you too…" Sakura said.   
  
"Eriol, see you…" Tomoyo said.   
  
Sonomi, Tomoyo and Eriol left the house. It's Li's turn to go.   
  
"Syaoran…"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Will you be there tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes…"   
  
"Syaoran…"   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
The two kissed. Looking on are Fujitake, Yukito and Touya.   
  
"Look at them, back to where it was…" Yukito said.   
  
"Well… yeah…" Touya said.   
  
"But it will take some time before all goes really back to normal…" Fujitake said.   
  
"But at that start, they're on a right track…"   
  
"See you Syaoran…"   
  
Li left as Sakura looked on.   
  
"Thank you for making my wish come true…"   
  
But as he walked, Li said something disturbing.   
  
"Poor thing… tricked… It's so easy as I thought…"   


**End of Part I**


	11. To Live With Hope

**Just One Wish**   
A CCS Fanfiction   
**Part X**

_Part X - To Live with Hope…_   
Why is the most important thing in this world is hope? You get nothing from it, no reward or something else. But it is the driving force on why people live on another day. Even when people lost everything, they always stand up and face forward toward an even better life. Maybe that's how they endure hardships. And to Li Syaoran, the case is the same. He struggled in order to get back all he lost. His status, his friends and more importantly… Sakura…   
  
As he sees the way himself said about Sakura, he's completely infuriated and helpless about the matter.   
  
"I'm out there with her, not knowing what hellish thing I will do. And also, I'm here stuck to see the events hopelessly…"   
  
_"What do you feel about this?"_   
  
"What I feel? I feel pathetic! Is that what you want me to say!"   
  
_"It's not like that… But you should keep your emotions from clouding yourself from your reasoning…"_   
  
"I can't do anything… I already lost everything back then, now someone's trying to destroy my friends and loved ones. What couldn't have been worse if that someone is me?"   
  
Li simply stood there, now, his tears are flowing from his eyes.   
  
_"You're crying…"_   
  
"What's your point?" Li looked at him.   
  
"It's not like the end for you, in fact, your death is merely the beginning of your life."   
  
Li looks at him in disbelief.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
_"You still got a chance… besides… I don't want anything or anyone who would try to threaten or destroy this beautiful world…"_   
  
"I want to return… even for just once…"   
  
_"You will…"_   
  
"Really? Yeah!" Li jumps for joy.   
  
_"But before that I want to tell you what I know… and show you who I truly am…"_   
  
"It bothers me really… who are you anyway?"   
  
The person reveals himself to him. Li was shocked at what he saw.   
  
"What the… you're…"   
  
_"Surprise… Isn't it?"_   
  
"You're…"   
  
_"Clow Reed…"_

--== Unknown ==-- 

There are two people talking about something.   
  
"So… the shadow has made its move…"   
  
"Hmm… I didn't expect he'd move that fast…"   
  
"Maybe his plan has already gone on course…"   
  
"If that's so… he may summon us any moment now."   
  
"Now that the new wizard of the Clow has surfaced, it must be time that he'll make a move… I've heard that she also recreated the Clow Cards into her own."   
  
"Doing that requires enormous power. No wonder he quickly sprung into action, eliminating anyone in his way, even the one closest to her."   
  
"Poor guy. He deserved that fate because he's so weak. He lost his trial against Yue. Good thing he's gone."   
  
"Don't worry. He's just an insignificant insect in our eyes."   
  
"But I also believe that the young Clow Reed is also here, along with his guardians, has allied with the Clow Wizard. He's good. We've better take a good look at him."   
  
"We'll never get anything done here. I'd better leave."   
  
"Leaving so soon? We don't have an order yet…"   
  
"I like seeing for myself what will go on in the following days. I think it will be something…" The person stood up and starts to leave.   
  
"Well okay. Do whatever you want. Just don't get into his plans okay?"   
  
"I know that!"   
  
"Well then, see you… Ryuga…"   
  
"I will…" He left.   
  
"Young kids these days… They are so impatient and want to get on with it. I guess society is to blame for this mistake…" The man laughs with an evil tone. 

--== Heaven ==--

"For once I was fooled there… sir…" Li bowed down on him.   
  
"No need to do that young one… I don't deserve that name. It's you who should I call sir…" Clow said.   
  
"Why is that?" Li asked.   
  
"I see in your future is an inescapable destiny. A destiny that will change not only yourself, the ones you know, but the world too…"   
  
"My destiny? You must be joking right?"   
  
"It is true… and it will happen…"   
  
Li looks on as he wondered on what his true fate… it bothers him.   
  
"Why me? You should have chosen a better candidate on that…"   
  
"And why should I?"   
  
"I'm just nothing… back there I lost my trial to Yue, lost my right to obtain the Clow Cards and become the new owner. I tried to help Sakura back then but… She always gets out of any trouble without me. I tried to… but I always end up in her way."   
  
"Do you think that's the reason that you shouldn't be the one?"   
  
"Well to you, it's nothing but a lame excuse but… I don't have the right to do it."   
  
Li looked down. Clow went beside him and looked at him.   
  
"Do you know the reason why she loved you?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I see all things… and that includes your affection to her. She loves you as you love her. There's no denying that."   
  
"I do. I do love her. I want to go back. I know that my life isn't over yet."   
  
"Then, that's the reason that I chose you…"   
  
Li stood up and shows the Sakura Cards to Clow.   
  
"I don't get it. The cards should return to her when she gave this to me."   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Well, It's her that the cards follow as master. And, I no longer have the right to use them anymore."   
  
"Is that it?"   
  
"That's why she shouldn't have gave me these. It's hers now, and may need her power when needed."   
  
Clow taps Li's head.   
  
"Let me help you…"   
  
As Li looked at his hand, the cards have disappeared.   
  
"Thank you… Clow…"   
  
"The cards have returned to its rightful owner." Clow said.   
  
"Now that I'm back to what I am, I guess you don't need me anymore. Sakura should be the chosen one, not me."   
  
But Clow disagrees.   
  
"Let me ask you. Why did the cards react when you need them even when Sakura isn't by your side?"   
  
Li wondered why.   
  
"I'm sure that it will no longer work for me… but why?"   
  
Clow looked at the image of the new Clow Book, which is the Sakura Book.   
  
"Her heart speaks more than it seems…"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Her love… her pure, innocent love to you is the thing that drives you to live right?"   
  
Li blushed at what Clow said.   
  
"Well… that's one opinion…"   
  
"I know what you feel about her and that's the reason you live to continue your life with her."   
  
"But that can no longer be true isn't it Clow?"   
  
"That's why I chose you for this task…"   
  
Li stood up and looked at the beautiful sky.   
  
"Tell me, what can I do?"   
  
"First, I shall explain to you something important."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"About yourself, about your dark self."   
  
Li sat down with Clow as he explains the situation.   
  
"You mean I'm the reason that the monster inside me awaken?"   
  
"Unfortunately, yes. He was created in your likeness and has qualities as same as you are. The only thing that's different is that his mind and thinking is a wicked, savage one."   
  
Li looks at him in disbelief.   
  
"So, it's me that released the horrible being which is myself…" Li drew his sword.   
  
"What are you doing?" Clow said.   
  
"Since I let him out of me, I'll make sure that he going back to here he belong!"   
  
Li tries to stab himself with the sword.   
  
"NO DON'T! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Clow tries to stop him.   
  
"No… I must do this! For all of my friends! For Sakura… If I'm dead, then he will vanish!"   
  
Li stabbed himself with the sword. Just as the blade touched his skin. Clow immediately casts a spell and in an instant, Li's hands weaken like jelly. He dropped the sword slashing into his stomach. Clow could do so much.   
  
He then felt the thing that made him different from those who passed away. Blood.   
  
"Blood? Why? Why there's blood in my shirt? This does mean… Clow!"   
  
Clow lie down with his hands is bloody. He blocked Li's sword with his hand.   
  
"Clow! I'm so sorry! I couldn't, wouldn't…" Li said.   
  
Clow smiled at him.   
  
"Now you know the truth…"   
  
"The truth? You mean this?"   
  
"Yes… are alive… you have breath in your lungs… you have a beating heart… Yes… you are alive…"   
  
Li is still stunned on what he said.   
  
"So is this the reason why that…"   
  
"The purpose of the beast is that to eliminate me and take my place as me?"   
  
"Correct."   
  
Clow's hands starts to heal.   
  
"Your hand…"   
  
"It's doing fine. No need to worry."   
  
"But…"   
  
"Let's have some rest. It can be tiring isn't it?"   
  
"Uh… yeah…" 

--== Meanwhile ==--

"Is it alright to sneak up on people?" A woman talked to a robed man.   
  
"Well, it depends on the situation."   
  
"For me, I think it's rude."   
  
"Don't worry… I'm looking at a person I just happen to know, know very well."   
  
"Hmm? And who might that be?"   
  
"You'll soon find out… in time."   
  
"You are really secretive on your actions. C'mon, show me who is it?"   
  
"You're really impatient isn't it? Well I'm not going to tell you who I am looking at."   
  
"Okay, I quit. But make sure that's something important! We've already lost time in our hands."   
  
"Patience… the key here is to wait for a chance for an opening. Then, we strike."   
  
"Okay, do whatever you want. I'm going somewhere else."   
  
"Okay… I'll tell you when it's ready."   
  
"Bye…" The woman leaves.   
  
"Oh, what headache. Well then, back to where I look on."   
  
The man viewed the person for a few minutes then…   
  
"Starting tomorrow, the real party will begin. Isn't it, my love?"   
  
The man laughed. The person who he's looking at the globe is…   
  
Sakura… 

--== Heaven ==--

"Are you awake now Li?" Clow Reed said.   
  
"Well, I got the best sleep ever since I got here." Li replied.   
  
Li Syaoran and Clow Reed are discussing about the imminent destruction that happen.   
  
"So, have you decided?"   
  
"Clow, thank you for giving me this golden opportunity. If it's going to save everyone, then I'll do it." Li stood up.   
  
"It's decided then."   
  
Clow raised his hand onto Li.   
  
"Huh? What's going on?"   
  
Suddenly… as beam of light shot into him.   
  
"Ouch! Huh? It doesn't hurt?"   
  
"Please wait…" Clow said.   
  
"Let all the power of the elements fuse together and form into a soul! Let this divine soul fuse towards the person n the holy light!"   
  
The elements form into a soul. A beautiful one that spins as it forms.   
  
"Wow, so this is the power Clow posses." Li stands there in amazement.   
  
"Isn't it wonderful? Now, accept its power…" Clow said.   
  
"Okay…" Li opens his arms toward the soul.   
  
"Now, repeat after me. Pure soul of light, Let the owner accept it's divine force!"   
  
_"Pure soul of light, Let the owner accept it's divine force!"_ Then the soul raced towards Li that made him frightened.   
  
"Oh no!"   
  
"Don't worry! I won't do to you harm!"   
  
Believing on what Clow said. Li calls for its power.   
  
_"COME TO ME!"_   
  
The soul shot Li. His body now envelops in whte light.   
  
Li suddenly feels pain.   
  
"NO!!!" Li screams in pain.   
  
"Don't fight it! Let it come inside!" Clow said.   
  
"But the pain! It's unbearable!"   
  
"Don't worry! It will all go well!"   
  
The light pushed inside Li. After a few attempts, it finally absorbed into his body.   
  
Li fell down. Still reeling from the fuse.   
  
"Ow… what happened?"   
  
"It's finished! The fusion is complete!" Clow said.   
  
"Wait… I feel something. What is it?"   
  
"That's the power of the divine soul, Alastor. It magnifies the user power in an unimaginable rate! And now, I give this to you as a sign of thanks."   
  
"Thank you Clow."   
  
Li tried to use this power. He thrusts his sword, hoping that some beam of magic might push through, but…   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
"It's not working… Clow, it's not working." Li wonders about himself. But Clow smiled at him.   
  
"The reason why the power didn't react to you is because it's not the right time yet. And, the power is different form what you do."   
  
"What do you mean by different?"   
  
"All living things, like us have a different aura that binds us. Like our souls for example. Souls are only in the likeness of its owner, so it's characteristics of the person is different from another person. There is no same one in any living thing, not even identical twins or alike life has the same. The Alastor works depending on whom wields it. You, on the other hand works different than me or Sakura for that matter."   
  
"So, I have power of my own?"   
  
"Yes, even without Alastor, you have your own power. That's why you can use the magical talismans and the Clow Cards."   
  
"But, I belong to the Li bloodline, so I can do them…"   
  
"Normally you will. However, as I see you develop in these years, I felt that there is another force inside you just waiting for the chance to awake. And I think the time is now."   
  
Li now understands what Clow is trying to say to him.   
  
"That's why you gave me this. You know that in my future, this kind of thing will happen so you created Alastor for me."   
  
"That's where you're wrong Li, I didn't create Alastor, you did."   
  
"Me? Why?"   
  
"That's for you to know. Even myself wonder why such a force existed before. It simply slept for a time then it awoke when you came."   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"No need to worry, you'll know soon enough. Now, you're ready to undertake on an impossible journey."   
  
"…"   
  
"Remember, there are people who allied themselves to the beast and they're present to eliminate on whoever knows their plan."   
  
"What plan?"   
  
"I don't know. You have to discover that yourself."   
  
Li thinks about the future.   
  
_"If they succeed then all will be lost, animals, people, family, friends, loved ones… Sakura… I can't let them put their finger to her! I will protect her at all costs!"_   
  
"Li, its time."   
  
Li walked toward Clow.   
  
"Let me tell you something, someone already has taken possession of your body. I can't do anything to put you back to your own body. I'll try to find another one that will suit you. But this is risky."   
  
"Risky?"   
  
"You may not land in Tomoeda, you may not be recognized by your friends and relatives, worse, you may not see her again."   
  
"I know what I am getting to Clow. If I don't see her again then fate has dictated me for it. But if I see her again…"   
  
"I know what you're going to say. Now time go back."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Clow calls on his power, the Return Card to send Li back.   
  
"Power of time, let this pure soul pass safely to the chains of time and send him back where he truly returns. RETURN!!!"   
  
A flash of light engulfed Li.   
  
"Good luck, and may divine blessing help you on your journey."   
  
"Thank you…" Li said.   
  
_"Sakura… I'm coming…Please wait for me…"_ Li closed his eyes.   
  
And then he disappeared.   
  
Clow looked at the sky and wondered on something.   
  
"If the legend I heard is true then he's the…"   
  
_"Messiah of the Century…"_

**End of Just One Wish**

Well, that's about it. The end of one series, but its not the end of the story. Stay tuned for the continuation of the series with "Messiah of the Century" Which is Syaoran's Destiny. Stay tuned! For any comments or suggestions, e-mail me at hans_keiichi@yahoo.com. See ya! 


End file.
